Third Times the Charm
by jmarie1012
Summary: Four years after Edward and Bella break up, they end up at the same wedding, each at different points in their lives but they both share one thing in common, their unyielding desire for each other. With countless sins and numerous regrets later how will this story end? Well that's a very good question!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella?" I stared at the phone in a haze for a moment. Alice Cullen was on the other end. Alice freaking Cullen! I hadn't spoken to her in almost four years. She had once been my best friend, we grew up together, and we did everything together. That was until my messy break up with her brother…..god four years later and I still couldn't even say his name. "Bella? You there?"

"Umm." I bit down on my lip. "Alice?" I frowned.

"Bella!" She chirped "Oh my god I can't believe it's you!" I could hear her smile.

"Alice, how did you get my new number?" I had changed it after I finished sophomore year of college, when I transferred to Seattle state.

"I ran into your dad's wife, Sue." She explained. "I hope you don't mind?" She asked.

"No." I answered because I really didn't. Alice and I had a lifelong friendship during one point of our lives. "How have you been?" I jumped up on my counter as I brought the spoon of peanut butter I had been eating to my mouth.

"That is actually why I am calling," She chimed. "I am getting married!" She gushed.

"Married?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "To who?" I asked.

"Jasper of course." She exclaimed.

"Wow, you guys are still together?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Of course." She said. The two of them have been together since seventh grade. I mean who married someone they have been with since seventh grade? I couldn't help but feel somewhat resentful even though I knew Alice wasn't the reason for it.

"Congratulations." Was that why she was calling?

"I also called to ask you a favor." I was about to question her ethics, when she went on. "And before you say no, can you at east hear me out?"

"Sure." I placed the clean spoon on the counter beside me as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"I know I have been the worst best friend imaginable these last four years, after you and Edward..." I winced. "Broke up, I felt like I was put in the middle. I felt like I had to choose between my best friend and my brother, and well he is my brother…."

"Alice I understand." I frowned. I mean at first I probably didn't but it has been four years. Four years was plenty of time to find new friends, to create a new life.

"It is just that I miss you." She explained. "We always were joined at the hip, always. We talked about going to college together, getting married, having children, being amazing mothers, being old ladies. We were supposed to do all that together."

"Alice." I had to stop her rambling.

"I know, I am letting my mouth run wild on me but I really want to ask you if you would be in my wedding!" She pressed. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Being in her wedding meant I had to go back to the one place I swore I would never go. I don't know how many excuses I used on Charlie to get out of countless holidays, birthdays, anniversaries. I didn't do Forks, under no circumstances did I do Forks!

"Alice," I bit my lip. "I don't know if I can, I mean I have a job and a life here, in Seattle." I explained. "I don't know if I can be gone from work." I admitted.

"What is it you do now?" She asked.

"I work at a law firm. J. Jenks law." I admitted.

"So you did become a lawyer?" She asked.

"Yes."

"See you are supposed to be my best friend and I don't even know what your occupation is." I frowned.

"Alice, you made that choice, not me." I frowned.

"I know." She groaned. "I just want to make it right, I just want my best friend back. Listen I am not going to make you answer today, I have a bridal shower next week in Seattle, can you make it?"

"When?"

"May third at noon at Sal Bellini on 8th and Dalton. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes." I sighed. "It is by my office." I admitted.

"Great!" She pressed. "Can you be there?"

"I will try."

"Please do, I really would love to see you there."

"Me to." I closed my eyes. I wasn't really in the best state to open up old wounds. "I will hopefully see you there." I hung my phone up and places it next to me. I ran my hand through my hair and held my knee's to my chest as I remembered the first time I saw Alice Cullen.

"It was first grade, I remember that it was raining, it was always raining in forks, and I had to wait outside for the bus stop. I was the last stop in a long line of stops before me so when the bus finally pulled up, not only was I drenched but there was also no more seats left. None, but one in the back. A small tiny girl with short cropped hair sat alone. She looked just as nerves as I was. This was the year that my mother sent me to live with my dad, long estranged to me, it was Alice and her families first year in forks as well, her father Carlisle had just transferred to forks hospital. Alice lifted her backpack off the seat next to her and in I slid.

"Hi." I blushed.

"Hello." She gushed. "What is your name? Oh I love your jacket, where did you get it? I am going to make my mom buy me one, my name is Alice, Alice Cullen, I live just down the street." She motioned to the direction. "I am new here, have you always lived her?" I opened my mouth to say something when she frowned and said. "You don't talk much do you?"

Alas a friendship was created.

I could hear keys enter a lock, then the door opened and in came Tyler. He took one look at me and frowned. "Don't tell me Christian cancelled again?" He groaned.

"No." I sighed. "He is picking me up at seven."

"Then what is wrong?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Alice called me." I clicked my tongue.

"Alice, as in Alice Cullen?" He frowned.

"The very same." When I had transferred from Forks University to Seattle University I had ran into Tyler, only he wasn't the same Tyler I remembered from childhood. He now came out of the closet as gay and even though growing up we weren't always the closest we soon bonded over home, and he has since become my best friend.

"What does she want?" He sneered.

"She wants me to go to her wedding, she and Jasper Hale are getting married." I explained. "She wants me to go to a bridal shower on the third, it is in Seattle."

"Did you tell her you don't want to go to her stupid fucking wedding?" He pressed.

"I was trying to be nice."

"Oh like she was nice to you when that son of a bitch brother…" I waved my hands and cut him off.

"I think I am going to go to the shower and see how it goes." I bit my lip as I jumped of the counter. "See how that goes and then go from there. I shrugged.

"Bells you don't owe that girl anything." He placed the groceries on the counter next to where I was sitting before placing the spoon in the sink. "And stop sitting on the counter with your ass; it's just nasty!' He scolded. "People eat off this shit." He frowned.

"Oh bite me Tyler!" I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room as I called over my shoulder. "Oh and you're going with me."

"No I'm not." He poked his head around the kitchen. "Besides it's just for girls."

"Which is exactly why you're going." He frowned. "If you really want to bring someone you should bring Christian, That boy is ten times as sexy as Edward Cullen ever was." I frowned at him.

"This is not a competition." I frowned. "Besides he is married."

"I know." He frowned. "Still bring your boy toy to pick us up and then I will agree to go. I would do anything to see the look on Alice Cullen's face."

"Christian is busy, he doesn't have time for your gay boy antics." I stated.

"Too bad." He sulked. I picked up the pillow off the couch and threw it at him. He dodged it. "You better pick that up!" He demanded.

"Sorry I have to get ready for a super-hot date with my boy toy." I laughed as I made my way down the hall and into my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is probably the only chapter where there will not be a flash back, all the other chapters will have at least one flash back from when Bella and Edward were together! **

"I told you we shouldn't have come!" Tyler hissed when we entered the restaurant. I had to admit it was pretty clichéd. White flowers decorated the tables, pink and white balloons draped from the ceiling and it was over crowded. I carried the gift bag I had brought with me as I squeezed past a few people.

"Bella?" I heard someone say my name. I turned around and saw Angela coming my way. I was actually happy to see here, I hadn't seen her is years. And from the looks of her she was expecting. When she got to me she pulled me into a big hug.

"Angela!" I smiled as I hugged her back, before pulling her at arm's length to get a look at her. "Wow!" I gushed. "Your gonna have a baby." She nodded.

"Well I still have a few more months but eventually." She smiled. "Bella how are you? You look amazing!"

"Thank you." I smiled as I took a step back. "So you and Ben got married?" I asked.

"Yes." She frowned. "It wasn't anything extravagant, if it was I would have invited you." She blushed. "We got married at the court house." She whispered. I nodded at her ass Tyler stepped next to me. He already had a two glasses of champagne in his hands as he handed me one.

"Tyler?" Angela glanced between the two of us. "I didn't know that you and bella were together?" She frowned.

"Cause we are not." He took a drink of his champagne. "She is missing a very important part of the anatomy." Angela's eyes widened as she looked at me. I shrugged at her as I took a sip of my own glass.

"Well it is good to see you guys." She flushed.

"Yeah, it was good seeing you to Angela." I smiled at her. "Congratulations by the way." I added as she retreated back to her mom who was waving at me. I waved back.

"Good god." Tyler spat. "It is like every women from Forks is here. Seattle has been invaded." I elbowed him in the ribs. "I swear if I stumble upon my mother I am leaving you and you can find your own way home." He threatened. I frowned at him.

"Bella, you are here." Alice pulled me into a hug. "Good you look amazing." She pulled back. "God I love your shoes." She looked down at my feet.

"Alice." I forced a smile.

"I am so glad you came." She looked at me and then to Tyler.

"Tyler?" She looked at me questionably. Jesus did everyone think we were now together.

"I ran into Tyler when I transferred schools." I explained. "He is my roommate."

"_Best friend_." Tyler nodded. I shot him a dirty look.

"Oh." She seemed to get it then. "Well I am glad you are here." She smiled friendly.

"Come Bella my mom is dying to see you." I frowned. The last time I seen Esme we weren't on the best of terms. I bit my lip as she pulled me to her mother. Esme looked almost exactly like I remembered her apart from the grey streak she now had in her dark hair. She had been talking to Jessica Stanley's mom. Mrs. Stanley froze when she saw me causing Esme to turn. Her eyes brightened when she saw me. She pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Bella, you are beautiful." She smiled. "I can't believe we haven't seen you in what?" She looked puzzled. "Four years." I nodded. "Alice tells me that you now live in Seattle?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I moved here after….. Everything." I nodded.

"And you're a lawyer?" She asked.

"I am." I nodded.

"I always knew bright things would come to your future." If that was what she told herself so she could sleep at night then all the power to her. "Well I will let the two of you talk." She smiled at Alice. "I am sure you to have a lot to talk about." She smiled and bowed out.

"Alice." I turned to her.

"I know." She bit her lip. "I know this has to be uncomfortable for you but I am so glad you came. It now feels complete." She smiled as she gripped my hand. I brought the glass back to my lips and took another sip. Tyler pulled my elbow.

"She just showed up." He groaned. "I have to go." I narrowed my eyes at him. When Tyler came out of the closet his family wasn't very supportive so I guess I understood his reason for wanting to go. I nodded at him. "Can you find a way home?" He asked.

"I will give you a ride?" Alice replied.

"It is settled then." I nodded to him. "I will see you at home."

"Not too late." He said. "Don't forget about your date with Christian tonight." I didn't have a date with Christian. As he walked away I could see him wink. I narrowed my eyes at his back.

"Who is Christian?" Alice asked.

"He is sort of my boyfriend." I shrugged.

"Sort of?" She asked.

"As he started off as my boss and is my boyfriend this week, he was my ex-boyfriend the week before and my fiancé before that?" She nodded understanding where I was going.

"You work for him?" She asked.

"Technically I work for his dad but since he will one day be running the firm I guess that make him my boss. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out and read the message.

**Sorry babe, I just had to! Tyler.**

I quickly replied

**Fuck off ass fuck!**

I put the phone back in my purse. I wasn't really mad at him.

"So I want to warn you, I should have before but then I knew you wouldn't have come." She looked guilty. "Tanya is here." I went white. "She knew I was inviting you and she wants to meet you." My eyes narrowed a bit. "I figured that it has been four years and everyone has pretty much gotten over everything, we are all adults now.

"Alice." I let out a heavy breath. "We were adults then too." She grimaced.

"I know." She sighed. "Its just that she is family to me now by marriage and you are my best friend."

"Was." I corrected her. I knew if Tyler was here he would have been patting my back but since he wasn't I had to do this solo. "I _was_ your best friend Alice. " I didn't want to do this here but she left me no choice. "And if we our being fair here you know that it is your fault we no longer are." I pulled my phone out and sent a quick text. "This is your day and I don't want to ruin it. I am just not about to go down misery lane with you or with _Tanya!_" I spat.

"I know I deserved that it is just I want to make that better. When I ran into Sue she told me that you don't even come home."

"Alice Seattle is my home." I corrected her.

"I just don't think that you should let Tanya or my brother run you from your home, and forks is your home." I swallowed hard.

"Forks is just not where I want to be." I closed my eyes and massaged my temple.

"I know, I also know I am part to blame for that. Let me fix it Bella!I know we will probably never have the friendship we used to have but I at least want to have a friendship." I groaned out loud.

"So do I!" I couldn't lie and say that I didn't miss Alice, of course I have!

"Please. I just think you should meet her so we can move past everything. Let's just address the elephant in the room so we all can move on."

"I have moved on Alice." I pressed.

"Prove it." She challenged. I swallowed hard and then nodded. I didn't want her to think _he_ still had any hold over me.

"She is sitting over here." We maneuvered around prying eyes as I came to a strawberry blond women that was talking on the phone. At the sight of us she ended her conversation and put the phone in her pocket.

"Tanya this is Bella." Her eyes widened.

"Bella?" She looked unsure of what to say.

"Hello." I waved awkwardly. She continued to study me.

"Hi." She forced a smile.

I instantly didn't like her. I didn't like the gap between her teeth, I didn't like her stupid strawberry blond hair, I didn't like her cheap dress, but I especially didn't like the way she was surveying me. She shifted uneasy from foot to foot. I on the other hand held my ground. I wasn't going to let this women see me sweat.

"I have heard a lot about you." She was trying to make small talk. How cute of her.

"Really?" I pursed my lips. "I have to admit that I haven't heard much about you." I pulled my phone out of my purse as it began to rain.

**I am outside. I am coming in. **

I turned my head just in time to see Christian squeeze his was way passed Jessica and Lauren who were both gawking. I bit my lip and turned to Alice.

"Christian?" She guessed. I nodded as he made his way to me. He put one arm around my waist and kissed the top of my hair.

"Hi I am Christian Jenks." He held his hand out to Alice who shook it.

"Alice." She smiled.

"So are you about ready to go?" Christian asked me. I nodded.

"Will you please think about it Bella I need to know soon if you are coming, just in case I need to find a replacement."

"Replacement?" Christian raised his eyebrows.

"To my wedding. It is next month." She answered for me. "Bella wasn't sure if she had the time to come back home for the wedding."

"Bella don't you have a bunch of vacations left?" He asked.

"I am not sure I have enough time to put up a notice." I hissed hoping he could catch on and just agree with me.

"Nonsense." He smiled before turning to Alice. "What is the day?"

"June seventh." She chirped.

"Well Bella will be there." He promised as Alice squealed.

"Yay!" I tried to sound happy as Tanya's eyes narrowed at me.

Great just freaking great. Thanks for nothing Christian!


	3. Chapter 3

**To all the mothers out there I hope you all had a wonderful Mother's Day! **

**So when I wrote this story I never intended to base Christian on Christian Grey of 50 Shades of Grey but now I kinda wished I had. L Just kinda liked the name. **

**Definitely don't wanna give anything away so you guys are gonna just have to stick it out if you wanna know what happens in this story! Feel terribly bad about that especially cause I absolutely HATE surprises myself. **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

** Xoxo. J. **

I think I will be tortured from that day for the rest of my life, my only chance for happiness was to somehow come down with amnesia, only I couldn't forget! No matter how much I wanted to I could never forget the day I first met Edward Cullen.

"So he is coming home today." Alice was explaining to me how her big brother Edward was finally being released from juvenile hall. We were outside jumping on her trampoline. Alice lived four houses up from me, I would often walk over to her house when my dad was away at work. He was always at work. I remember that a lot. Thank god for the Cullen's, if it wasn't for them I would have spent my entire childhood alone at night eating raviolis from a can.

"Why did he go?" I asked.

"He was bad." She explained. It had been two years since the Cullen's moved to Forks without their only son. They didn't talk about him much, at least when I was there they didn't, though they did keep pictures of him around the house as well as many little league trophies. "All I know was him and his friends would drink….Alcohol and smoke something called _pot!"_ She whispered. I had never heard of such a thing. "But he stopped doing that in juvenile hall." She explained. I nodded at her. Then we heard a car door slam, followed by another. Alice squealed.

"I can't believe it!" She jumped from the trampoline and started running for the front of the house. I took my time getting off. I was notorious for losing my balance and tripping over my own feet, then I walked after her. When I got around the house Alice was flinging herself at a boy that had at least two heads on her. She barely went up to his chest even though he was only two years older than us. I swallowed hard as soon as I seen him. His odd copper hair was a mess but I liked the way it fell over his ears. His green eyes were bright with excitement as he held on to his little sister. Never in my life was I more jealous of my best friend then I was right then. Not once. He lifted his eyes and for a moment his met mine. I blushed. I will never in my life forget the depths of those eyes. Not if I lived to be a thousand years old.

I woke with a start. I shoot up in bed as I panted, waiting for my eyes to get used to the darkness. Next to me Christian sighed and turned over. That's right! I had stayed the night at his apartment. I pushed myself from his bed and wrapped my silk robe around myself as I crept out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. I flipped the light switch on and walked over to the fridge before getting a bottled water. I opened it and took a long drink. The cold water ran down my throat. I then went and took a seat on the stool at the breakfast bar.

I couldn't tell you how many years it's been since I dreamt about… _him_. I had trained myself a long time ago not to do foolish things like that. This wedding was really messing with my head. It was four thirty in the morning the clock on the stove read, I was set to leave at nine, and Christian had bought me a new car just for the occasion. A white Audi Coupe. He had surprised me with it the week before. At first I told him I didn't want it, I wasn't the type of girl that could be bought. He had explained that he wasn't trying to buy me and that it was a gift. A gift that I could use for work. It was still my first year at the firm. I had only passed the bar the year before. J. Jenks is a very well respected law firm so I was shocked when they called me in for a second interview. I was even more elated after the third interview when Jay Jenks offered me the job. I was underqualified with no work experience besides when I had worked at Newton's Outdoors and then as a waitress when I moved to Seattle. I still hadn't managed to secure high cliental so I really couldn't afford a car. Usually Christian would have his driver take me to work and bring me home, or to Christian's depending on the night. He had convinced me that the car was more for work than anything else. To help me get to very important meetings and hit court dates.

I should be asleep. I had a long drive, and falling asleep at the wheel wasn't the way I wanted to go. I swallowed the remainder of the water and placed the empty plastic in the recycling bin before returning to the bedroom. I snuck back into the bed and covered myself. Christian was still sleeping beside me. I closed my eyes and began to drift back to sleep. A pair of alluring green eyes stared back at me.

"I will be there at the end of the week." Christian had only managed to get a couple of days off of work to go with me to the wedding so I wouldn't be dateless. He had a big case that he had to finish first.

"You better be too." I threatened, it was his fault that I had to go anyways. If he would have just kept his mouth shut! His excuse? Was that I needed to go home and visit my family. My dad wasn't getting any younger and how would I feel if something happened to him? He didn't play fair sometimes. Christian placed the last of my suitcases in the trunk and then shut it. He walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. In his defense I had never mentioned the Cullen's to him

"Drive safe." He kissed me again and then handed me the keys. "I expect a call from you so I know you got there okay." He pressed. "You still picking Tyler up?" I looked at my watch. Dame! It was a quarter after ten. I was late.

"That is if he is still willing to go, I was supposed to pick him up an hour ago." I bet he was sitting in our apartment sulking. I shook my head.

"Just explain to him that your boyfriend had some needs you needed to accommodate." He suggested. I swatted him with my hand.

"If I get in an accident it will be your fault." I added. He smirked at me.

"Humor me." He kissed me once more and then opened my car door for me before shutting it after I got in. I turned on the car and rolled my window down.

"This car suits you." He pursed his lips. As I told him goodbye. Then I drove off. I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed Tyler.

"You fucking tranny." He answered on the first ring. "I could have slept an extra hour."

"You sleep to much as it is." I sighed.

"Yeah well no one ever said beauty came with waking up early." He retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"I am on my way.'" I said.

"Barely?" He whined.

"Be ready." I told him.

"Bitch I have been ready." He spat before hanging up. I rolled my eyes at him. Cranky little bastard he was in the mornings.

When I pulled into our apartment complex Tyler was waiting with his suitcase on our porch. He frowned at me as I pulled in. then his eyes widened as he took in the car.

"Nice ride." He grumbled as I rolled down the window and popped the trunk. He placed his suitcase in and shut it before climbing into the front seat.

"Thanks." I smiled at him as I put on my sunglasses. "It was a gift from Christian." I speed out of the parking lot and off we went.

It took three hours and forty two minutes to get there. We had to stop a couple times for gas and snacks but all in all I think we made excellent time. As soon as we hit Port Angeles Tyler was back to his usual peppy self.

"So we will be staying at my dad's." I told him. I tried to book us a room at the hotel but with the wedding the twelve rooms it had was completely booked.

"I am fine with that." He shrugged. "What are we gonna share a room?" He asked.

"No, remember I told you that they added on to the house?" My dad needed to make room for a step daughter and step son when he married his new wife Sue. Sue was from the reservation, her husband died when I was like thirteen. After he died Sue and my dad started hooking up. They got married my first year of college. I liked Sue's son Seth but her daughter was another situation altogether. She was really into hard core drugs the last time I heard. My dad paid for her to go to rehab…..twice! I wasn't thrilled about that. My dad was a sheriff and didn't have much money. He hardly could afford my first year's tuition much less two stints in rehab. To say I felt bitter of her was an understatement. She now lives back with them.

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "Good, I don't want to hear your sleep talking." He seemed relieved. "Freaks me the hell out."

"I do not." I argued with him.

"Bella trust me, you will not win this." I turned to him and smiled.

"You love me so just admit it, sleep talking and all." I smiled at him.

"God I thought I would never see that sign again." It had been years. "The city of Forks welcomes you." He grunted. "Yeah whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"It does seem a little uncanny being back here, huh?" I pulled my glasses off and put them on my dashboard. No need for them here. It wasn't raining but it was cloudy, no sun in sight. I continued on the one oh one until I could see a break in the trees. "God it looks exactly the same." Tyler frowned.

"We have only been gone four years." I frowned at him. "I mean not much changes in four years in a town like this."

"Yeah." He shrugged. On our way to my Dad's house we had to pass by the Cullen's house. There was a ton of cars parked in their driveway. Tyler rolled his eyes and shook his head. Yeah this wedding was going to be over the top! We pulled into my Dad's driveway right behind my old ford truck. God, I would have thought he would have gotten rid of that old busted truck. It had finally broken down the summer after my senior year of high school. I turned the car off and got out. The house looked the same but bigger. The add on had mainly been done on the first floor. The upstairs looked completely the same. Two bedrooms and one bathroom. The tree that Edward used to use to climb my window was still infront of the house. I couldn't help but wince. My father should have just cut it down. At the sound of my car door my dad came out with a big smile on his face.

"Bells." He met me at my car with open arms. I hugged him tightly. He still looked somewhat the same. A little more laugh lines but he was still the same old Charlie, with a little extra meat around the belly. I pulled back so I could get a better look at him.

"Bells you are looking a little thin." He commented. "Even for you."

"You should be talking." I smiled as I lightly punched his arm. "What is Sue doing to you?" I asked.

"Woman feeds me well." He shrugged and dropped his hands. "What more could a man want?"

"That boyfriend of yours needs to feed you better."

"Dad." I scolded him. "His name is Christian. And it is not his job to feed me. I am twenty four, you and I both know I am capable feeding myself. If you don't remember I don't recall you cooking dinner very often." He frowned because he knew I had him there.

"Bells." He looked at the car. "What did you go and rent a car for?" He asked. "I could have had Sue pick you up." I bit my lip.

"Dad, I dint rent that car." His eyes widened.

"Christian bought it for me." I admitted as Tyler came around the car and patted my back. Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you guys called the wedding off." He frowned.

"We did." I shrugged as I walked to the back of my car and popped the trunk.

"Why'd he go and buy you a car then?" He followed after me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "You can ask him when he comes in Friday." He shook his head as I pulled out one of my brief cases. He gabbed it from me and then reached in and grabbed my other one. Tyler got his and together we followed Charlie into the house. It was empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Sue ran to the store to stock up on some groceries, Seth is down the street at the Webber's and I cant be sure where Leah is." He frowned as he made his way up the stairs. "Tyler you can go ahead and take the first room on your left, down the hall." He called over his shoulder. I followed him.

My room was just how I had left it. My small twin bed pushed up against the wall. My desk with my ancient computer, a pile of books stacked in the corner and an old CD player on my night side table. The walls were still decorated with my string of lanterns, over my desk was my bulletin board, it looked strangely empty. I walked over to it as my dad tossed the bags on the bed. All the pictures of Edward and I had been removed. I wasn't sure how I felt about someone coming in my room and touching my things.

"I took them off when I got your call." My dad shoved his hands in his pockets, looking guilty.

"Why?" I pressed.

"I wanted to make this as easy for you as possible." He admitted. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look Bells it is not easy for me you not visiting." I instantly felt guilty. "I never meddled in your life, not once. When you left I gave you your space. I just never thought it would have taken you four years to come home."

"Dad…" I bit my lip.

"I am not trying to guilt trip you here kid, I just wanted to make you feel comfortable. Now that I got you home I don't want to wait another four years for you to come back home." I took a couple steps and hugged him. He patted my back awkwardly. Your pictures are in your closet in that old converse box of yours." He patted my head. At the door there was a knock. I looked up. Tyler looked uncomfortable.

"Well I will let you kids get settled." Charlie took a step back and stepped around Charlie before going back down stairs.

"Did you know there is no bathroom down there?" He asked.

"One bathroom." I winced. Yeah I felt his pain. It was bad enough having to share a bathroom with just Charlie. Add four more people to the list and we were looking at a huge problem.

"Six people and one bathroom…Nice!" He groaned. "Well I am all packed. He has me in a guest room with a futon." He groaned.

"There always is your mother's house." I offered. Yeah he really shut up fast. I quickly put away my clothes and then I changed clothes. I was sticky from the ride over. "Turn around." I ordered as I changed my black skirt and put on a pair of jeans a white t-shirt and replaced my black flats with a pair of black and white converse.

"Haven't seen you dress like that in a while." He turned back around. "This reminds me of high school." He pursed his lips.

"We should go there." He offered.

"I am not entirely up for rememberment lane." I frowned at him.

"Well I don't want to just sit in here with your dad." He whined. My phone began to rain.

Christian, dame it I completely forgot to call him.

"Hello." I answered.

"How was the drive?" He asked.

"Good." I sat on my bed. "We just got here." I admitted.

"How did the car drive?" He asked.

"Like a brand new spanken car, with great breaks, nice power steering, and exuipted with AC." I smiled.

"I am glad you got there okay, I am between meetings and wanted to check on you. I am going to be unreachable until later on this evening. I will call and tell you goodnight." He said.

"Okay." I bit my lip.

"Talk to you soon." He hung up. I placed the phone down on the bed and turned to Tyler.

"Okay let's go outside." I shrugged as I put on a light jacket. Tyler followed me down the stairs and out through the screen door which slammed behind us. I walked out into the front yard and over to a swing Charlie had made for my when I was little. "Do you think it is safe?" I asked Tyler as I tugged on the ropes.

"Only one way to find out." He motioned for me to sit. The wood creaked a little as it became accustomed to my weight and then Tyler began to push me. After a few pushed I was swinging so out of control that I had to use my feet to kick me away from the tree trunk. I was laughing so hard. Until a shiny new silver Volvo raced down the street. My heart dropped. Even though the car was new, it was the same model car that he used to drive. Same make, same color but new year.

Edward Cullen drove right in front of me, windows down and all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly I wanna thank everyone for the reviews, I love to read them!**

**Secondly you will learn more and more about what caused Bella and Edward's breakup as the chapters go on. Hence the flashbacks! So hang in there and I promise it will be worth it!**

**XOXO J.**

I skidded to a stop, as I dug my shoes into the grass. I looked at Tyler open mouthed. He frowned at me before reaching down and picking up a rock about the size of a golf ball, did I mention that Tyler used to play baseball with Edward? Yeah cause when he flung that shit at the passing car it completely shattered the back window. The car skidded to a halt as the tires protested against the pavement causing a very loud disturbing noise. I covered my ears as I jumped up off the swing. Tyler had his arms tensed ready for the fight that was just about to ensue. I watched Edward jump from his car and slam the door shut before making his way around the back of the vehicle. He didn't even look at the damages he just walked towards Tyler looking very tense and dangerous. That facial expression was never a good sign when it was on Edward Cullen. I remembered his temper. In the passenger seat Tanya got out in six inch stilettos, but I couldn't concentrate on her, not when my best friend was about to die by the hands of my ex-boyfriend.

"What the FUCK!" Edward snarled as he came towards us. I jumped in front of Tyler and began to push him back, he didn't budge.

"God Dammit Tyler!" I tried desperately to get him in the house. "MOVE!" I screamed. Edward reached his hand over me and grabbed Tyler by the shirt. I spun around and began to push Edward. His chest was hard and seething.

"LET GO OF HIM!" His eyes didn't even focus on me.

"YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THAT?" he demanded of Tyler.

"Go Fuck yourself." Tyler spat as his hand shoved at Edwards shoulder. Great! I was in-between two mad men, probably not the safest place for me! I shoved Edward as hard as I could, slowly his eyes moved from Tyler and rested on me. He looked a little windblown as I shoved him again, slowly he loosened his hand on Tyler's shirt and retreated a couple steps as he looked down at me. His eyes went from dangerous to nerves. I bit my lip and turned away.

"Jesus Bella." He let out a hard breath.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" My dad demanded as he ran down the steps.

"It is nothing." I turned around and took a step closer to him.

"Doesn't look like nothing." He contradicted me as he first looked at Edwards broken window, to Tanya who was standing outside the open passenger side door looking a little smug, then to Edward, Tyler, Me and finally back to Edward with narrowed eyes. "What is going one?" He sneered.

"Why don't you ask throw happy Tyler." Edward spat.

"I am asking you." My dad huffed.

"DAD." I cautioned him.

"The son of a bitch threw a rock at my window." He frowned.

"Um hum." My dad looked down. "Have any witnesses?" He raised one eyebrow as he looked up at Edward.

"Does the fucking glass on the fucking ground contradict what the fuck I am telling you." He spat. I winced from the harshness of his words.

"I was a witness." Tanya yelled out.

"How convenient, your wife." My dad chuckled. "As far as I am concerned this is just a case of a mire he said she said."

"He said she said?" Edward frowned. "This is between Tyler and me." Edward threatened as he yelled at Tyler who tensed beside me.

"See if I remember correctly, and I am known for having excellent memory, Tyler was with me watching the game." I frowned. "Bella was out here, alone."

"You're gonna pin this on your own daughter?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Well I don't know about that." My dad put his hand on his hips. "Go ahead and call the cops if you wish, but I am going to warn you beforehand." He smiled. "Every deputy in this town helped me raise Bella." He went on. "They think of my daughter as family."

"If I remember correctly, so did my parents." Charlie turned red.

"You stupid fuck, get the fuck off my property." He snarled.

"Where is the justice in this town?" Tanya demanded.

"Well, it is in my house, on my counter." My dad didn't take his eyes off Edward as he addressed his….._wife_. "I could put the badge on if you wish? There is no higher justice in that." He frowned. "Hey maybe I threw the rock?" He shrugged.

"This is complete bullshit." Edward hissed.

"You are free to call the cops if you wish, it is a free country!" My dad smiled. "Go ahead and tell them that my daughter and I broke your window." He went on. "Tell them a sheriff and a lawyer threw a rock at your car."

"Dad, stop it." I pleaded with him. He didn't look at me.

"If by chance we are reprimanded, and trust me it is slim to none, my daughter's big hot shot boyfriend lawyer will be meeting your lawyer at the court house." My Blood drained from my face. My dad didn't care for Christian, but I "didn't care" was a wide margarine from "Hate". My dad clearly hated Edward. He held him responsible for my not coming home, it was evident on his face. Edward's full lips crashed into a hard line. My stomach dropped. God, he still looked the same. Same green eyes, same messy copper hair, same medium sized built body. I remembered that body, I remembered it well. Deep down I ached for his arms, I actually ached to touch him, and I had to physically hold my hands behind my back to keep from reaching out and touching him. My stupid treacherous self!

I could feel Edward's eyes linger on me for a moment before he nodded with a tight jaw and turned. I remembered that jaw well too. I remember pressing my lips just below…STOP! I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. I turned around and stomped in the house before catching a glance at Tanya. Her eye's narrowed at me before she got into her car, correction: Their car, and drove away. I let the screen slam behind me and ran up the stairs two at a time. I slammed my door shut and placed the old wooden chair in front of the door because the stupid piece of wood didn't have a lock. I mean what use was a door without a lock? My dad tried to open the door but gave up after aa moment, I heard him go back down stairs.

"Look." Tyler called through the door. "I know you're mad at me, you have every right to be." He sighed. "It is just that." He groaned. "I fucking hate him for what he did to you." He groaned. "Look, can I borrow your car and go see my mom for a while?" He asked. "I know you need your space."

"Keys are down stairs." I sighed. "And I am not mad at you." I decided. I mean how could I be? Tyler was just protecting me like a best friend was supposed to.

Long after Tyler had left I decided that I had to go to the Cullen's. Not for Edward but to see if I was still invited to the Wedding. If not I would be fine with it, I just didn't want to have to stay in this town any longer if I didn't have to. Part of me wished that they would tell me not to come. It would be easier to just go back to Seattle, it would be easy for me to just submerge myself in the life I had created myself. Christian, Tyler, Work. Those were all safe. Here, in forks was not. This place was dangerous not only for my pride but also my sanity. I told my dad and Sue that I would be back in a moment and made my way up the hill towards their house. I had to go on foot because Tyler still had my car and I wasn't about to pull up in my dad's patrol car. That would be like adding insult to injury considering the recent turn of events!

As I made my way up the familiar street I started to acquaint myself with my past again.

It took Edward Cullen four years to finally speak to me. I couldn't understand why, I was over at the Cullen's every night and almost every weekend when I wasn't forced to go to La Push with my dad. Still he never spoke a word to me, not once. He would talk to Alice but act as if I wasn't in the room. I guess I never took the bull by the horns either and spoke to him, but that was different. I was shy, I had always been shy. He was somewhat of a loud mouth. If Edward was in a room everyone knew it. At first I thought it was because I was a girl but it didn't take long before he started dating girls, numerous girls, every girl but me! That's when I understood. Edward didn't talk to me because I was just his pesky little sister's mute friend. That totally sucked because from the first day I saw him, I was in love with him. well as much as a little girl could be in love with someone.

"Hey Swan." Mike Newton called from the trees. I looked up and found the round faced boy standing with Edward. I quickly dropped my eyes and began to walk faster towards the Cullen's. "You ever hear the story of the ugly duck?" He called out.

"Yes." I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Get it, You're the swan, The ugly duck!" He started laughing until Edward punched him in the gut, he fell on the ground and started gasping for air. I took of crying up the hill. Edward called out to me but I ignored him. Just when I thought I couldn't get any more embarrassed I tripped and fell on the ground. My knee's slid on the black pavement. I winced from the pain. Edward caught me then as he knelt down before me. I buried my hands in my palms from the embarrassment. I just wanted to disappear.

"Hey Bella." He pulled my hands away so I was forced to look at him. "I think mike forgot to mention how that story ended. My eyebrows shot up. "At the end of this, I bet you turn into the swan, Swan." He nudged me. I smiled even though I felt like shit. He held out his hand and I took it as he pulled me to my feet.

"Dame." He winced. "Look at your knees. I looked down. My jeans were completely shredded and blood was soaking into the denim. Yeah, that was going to leave a scar. "Can you walk?" He asked.

"Y. ." I stuttered. He let go of my hand, which burned from his touch and took a step back before turning and running back towards Mike who was still on the floor. As I watched him run away from me the only thing that ran through my head was that one day, I would watch him run towards me. It was a promise.

AS I made my way up the Cullen's driveway I frowned as saw Edwards car. Him, Carlisle and Tanya were examining it. Tanya was the first to spot me.

"You have a lot of nerve." She glared at me. Edward who was leaning into the car quickly backed out of it and looked at me. He didn't look angry, in fact he didn't look like anything, His face was unreadable. I swallowed hard as I made my way over to them. Carlisle was the first to say something. His face was kind like I remembered.

"Bella." He nodded towards me.

"I am sure I am the last person you guys want to see but." I bit my lip. "I feel bad for what happened. I have no excuse for what Tyler did or how my dad reacted but I figured I could at least come down here and…." Tanya cut me off.

"Well I hope you are going to pay for it." She crossed her hands over her chest. I frowned.

"That is why I am here." I pulled my checkbook out of my pocket. "I think it is only right."

"That is very kind of you." Carlisle commended me. I nodded at him.

"I am not taking your money ….Bella." Edward sighed.

"It is the right thing to do." I argued. He frowned at me. I could see I wasn't going to get anywhere with this so I tried another tactic. "Look, Tyler is my roommate." Edward's eyes narrowed a fraction. "I could give you the money and then charge him more for his portion of the rent next month." I lied. I knew Tyler didn't have a spare nickel on him.

"Fine." Tanya held out her hand for the check.

"No." Edward frowned. "Bella I am not taking your money. I don't need it."

"Edward." Tanya challenged.

"I said no." He snapped at her. She frowned as her eye's narrowed at me. She turned on her heels and stomped up to the house. Edward kept his eyes on me as Carlisle looked between the both of us.

"I think Esme needs me." He finally stated before turning towards the house as well. I felt awkward just standing there. I was ready to leave when Edward sighed.

"Bella." He ran his hand through his hair. God did he know how distracting that was? "Look, I know it has been a while and everything but it is good to see you again." I couldn't do this conversation. Not here, not now, not EVER!

"Edward." It killed me to say it as I held out my hand to silence him.

"Please, don't." I wrapped my hands around myself. He nodded and took a step back.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"I suppose." I shrugged.

"Did you come just because of the car?" I couldn't help but hear a different question, one that demanded an answer I wasn't willing to give.

"I also wanted to see if I still had a wedding to attend?" His eyes softened.

"I think it will take more than some broken glass that is easily replaced to keep you from Alice's wedding." He did that half smile that I loved so much. Correction: Had, Had loved, as in didn't anymore. "Alice has missed you, the entire family has missed you, Even Emmett." Emmett is Alice's cousin. He moved in with them in high school.

"I have missed them to." I admitted. "But I mean Seattle is nice." I nodded.

"You became a lawyer?" He smiled as he shook his head.

"Yeah." I bit my lip. His eyed flashed to my lips before settling on my eyes. "last year." I nodded. "I heard you are a doctor now?" I asked.

"I am still a resident." He admitted.

"Got to start somewhere right?" I forced a smile.

"I remember when you first told me you wanted to be a lawyer." He laughed.

"And your still laughing." I frowned.

"You have to admit, at the time you were so shy."

"And what about you being a doctor?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, you used to tell me that I would be a rich doctor. I would be the one to put them in the hospital and then I would cash in on the bill when I was forced to treat them." I laughed.

"I remember that."

"It's good to know that we both got what we wanted for our features." I stated.

"Yeah, well." He frowned. "I am sure that Alice is waiting in there for you." I nodded as I made my way around him, don't look back, don't look back. I told myself.

I looked back!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so first off I would like to say that I am not forcing anyone to read this story, if you don't like it then I have a really good idea for you, it is pretty simple….DONT READ IT J I realize you can't make everyone happy so I am not even going to attempt to! No need to be nasty. **

**So I know everyone really wants to know why they broke up (the million dollar question) Well I can't tell you… at least not yet. You will have to wait for the future chapters… I'm sorry. **

**To everyone that had a kind review, I really appreciate it. This chapter is going to be a little longer than the previous ones on this story…. So let's get to it!**

When I returned home later in the day Tyler was back, my car was parked outside. I ran up the stairs and opened the door. The smell of spaghetti filled the air. I found everyone in the kitchen. My dad was reading the newspaper at the small kitchen table. Sue was standing over the stove Tyler was sitting with Seth on the opposite side of the table. It looked as if they were both in a match of poker. Down the hall I could hear a radio blasting. Leah, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bella." Sue turned at the sound of me and walked over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "Gosh we haven't seen you since your college graduation." She scolded me.

"I know, I have really been…busy." I admitted.

"Well we are just glad to have you back." She smiled before returning back to the stove.

"It smells amazing." I complemented her.

"Thanks." She turned to look at me. "It an old family recipe."

"It is Ragu." Seth chimed. I laughed. Sue shot him a dirty look. He shrugged and then turned his attention back to the game at hand.

"So what news did the Cullen's have?" Tyler asked. My dad continued to pretend like he was still reading the paper when really he wasn't.

"Well we are still invited to the wedding, you to dad." He huffed and folded the paper in front of him.

"I am busy that day." He frowned. "Billy and I are going fishing."

"Fine." I shrugged, "Tyler you are still going." I crossed my arms over my chest. "None of them are even mad."

"Eddie sure seemed mad." Tyler frowned.

"He isn't anymore, I offered to pay for the window but he said he didn't want it." I frowned. "But Alice still wants you at the wedding."

"What if I don't want to go?" He challenged.

"Well put your big boy underwear on that day and suck it up!" I scolded. The music seemed to get louder. "One wedding, one week and we are free to go home." I continued as the music began to shake the walls. I grinded my teeth together.

"You too dad!" I scolded.

"Me?" He looked confused. "What did I do?" He pressed.

"Don't play the innocent card, you acted just as childish as Tyler." His face turned red. "You remember the Cullen's right? They were good friends with you!"

"Were Bells, were."

"Dad you gotta stop this, I don't need you protecting me, I didn't need it then and I don't need it now. I am a big girl."

"I don't particularly have anything against them people, it's that shithead I can't stand."

"Dad, I am a big girl. You don't need to fight my battles." I retorted.

"Well someone does." He nodded. "Even back then you said nothing."

"Cause there was nothing to say." I frowned. "I can't change what happened, I couldn't change it then I sure as hell cant change it now!"

"Watch your mouth." He frowned. "I am not saying that, that boy destroyed you."

"Destroyed me?" I questioned his words. "Did you ever stop and think that I would have never have been what I am today if I hadn't have gone through that?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are today." He hissed as he took a drink of his beer. "All I know is what you tell me, I don't see you Bells." He shook his head as he slammed the can down on the table. Tyler Seth and Sue continued to watch us with open mouths. "He kept you from coming home, he destroyed my family."

"Dad." I sighed. "I would have left home someday anyways."

"I know that." He nodded. "I prepared myself for that. I wasn't prepared to be completely cut off from my daughter's life. I mean Jesus Bella in the last four years how many times have I seen you?" He asked. I frowned.

"Three times." He nodded. "I have seen my daughter Three times in the last Four years including this visit." I bit my lip as the music continued to get louder. That did it, it was so loud I could hardly hear myself think. I turned the corner and began to bang on the door.

Leah opened the door. I pushed past her as I pulled her stereo from the wall socket. "Do you have no regard for anyone but yourself?" I demanded as she screamed at me to get out of her room. "Keep the shit down!" I pushed past her and out the house. Tyler followed after me and together we jumped in my car.

"Tyler I am not really in the mood." I put my seat belt on.

"I know, I am sorry." He frowned. "I would go apologize now if I was sure Edward wouldn't kick my ass." He frowned. I smiled.

"Yeah you should probably give it a day or two." I told him as I began to back out of the driveway.

"Where we going?" He asked.

"I really don't know." I shrugged. "I haven't thought that far ahead." I admitted.

We ended up pulling into Angela's house that she now shares with ben. I parked the car. She got out and ran, well waddled over to us.

"Bella." She smiled. "I heard you were back in town." She hugged me and then Tyler. "Tyler?" She pursed her lips.

"I know." Small towns talk. "I feel bad." He admitted.

"Come inside." She led us into the small house. It was small inside but very clean. We took a seat in the living room that could only hold a couch, a small table and a television set.

"Where is ben" I asked.

"He is at work." She nodded. "He is trying to get some extra hours in so he can take time off when the baby gets here." I nodded.

"It really is good to have you guys back." She smiled. "What are your plans for tonight?" She asked.

"I don't think we have any." I looked to Tyler who shook his head.

"Well, everyone was planning on going to the movies, down in Port Angeles, we were all going to car pull."

"Who is everyone?" I asked.

"Well since everyone is in town for the wedding, she bit her lip. Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Ben and I, Eric, Rosalie and Jasper and all the Cullen's." I flushed.

"Jessica wanted me to invite you, she said she didn't get to see you at the Shower." I frowned.

"Tyler?" I asked.

"Why not." He shrugged.

"Oh good." Angela smiled. "We are going to meet at the school at seven and then drive up." She nodded. I looked at my phone. It was almost five thirty. I stood. "We should let you get ready then." I nodded to Tyler who stood as well.

"We will meet you at the school." I promised before we left. When I got in the car I turned to Tyler. "You have to behave yourself." I told him. "Port Angeles has its own police. My daad is not going to be there to bail your ass out!" I told him.

"You have my word." He promised. I let out a sigh. Please god, let there be no blood shed! I prayed.

When we got back to the house we ate in a rush. My dad didn't speak to me and Leah kept throwing daggers at me with her eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her. When I was finished I cleaned my plate of and put it in the sink. It was nice to know I wouldn't have a pile of dishes waiting for me when I got home, thank you dad again for Sue! I hurried up the stairs and jumped in the shower before blow-drying my hair. I ran a straightener through it to keep it from becoming frizzy I then relinquished the bathroom to Tyler. When I got in my room I put on a pair of black skinny jeans  
and a blue sweater shirt that hung off the shoulder. I fixed it so it hung over my jeans just right. I liked this type of shirt I owned one in every color. I liked how it was tight around my hips but baggy over my shoulders. I then put on a pair of grey angle boats that made my five foot four stature raise to five foot eight. If it was one thing Seattle taught me it was fashion. I once never really thought about it. I used to just let Alice dress me but now, I actually liked to dress nice. It made me feel good about myself. I put on a little mascara and lip gloss and then I was ready.

My phone began to ring.

It was my mom. Odd.

I hadn't spoken to her in quite some time. I pressed the talk button and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella." My mom chimed. I remembered her doing that a lot when I was little. I remembered her voice and then I stopped hearing it. When I moved in with my dad I would go months at a time without speaking to her, only to get a surprise phone call from her like now.

"Hey mom." I sat on my bed.

"So Phil..." Phil was her new husband, Husband number three….or was it four? "And I just ran into your boyfriend." She told me. "You never told me he was so handsome, or well off Bella." I frowned.

"Christian? You met Christian?" I asked again.

"Yeah, he is in Miami. He is Phil's teammate's lawyer." She explained. Phil is a baseball player. "He is going through a messy divorce. Well anyways." She went on. "We got to talking and he mentioned his office is in Seattle, J. Jenks law firm. I told him my daughter worked there as well and well…. I am sure you can decipher the rest." Yeah I could but what I didn't understand is why Christian had never mentioned going to Miami.

"We all had a late lunch." I didn't say anything. "He then took his father's private jet back home." I frowned. "He is really nice."

"Is that why you are calling?" I asked.

"Well he had mentioned to me you were back in Forks…."

"Well if you could pick up the phone and call me once in a while you would know what is happening in my life." I mean she couldn't even show up to my high school or college graduation. That was saying something. I mean sure, birthdays happened every year but those moments were monumental in my life. They would never happen again and she had missed them. I was still bitter when it came to her.

"Bella, I was a single parent until you were eight."

"Seven." I corrected her. "And dad has been a single parent since then." I added. If she was trying to diminish everything my father has done for me this conversation wouldn't end well.

"Look." She sighed. "I didn't call to fight with you, I just called to tell you that I approve of Christian." I frowned. Her opinion was irrelevant.

"Okay mom. Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, I just wanted you to be sure you were okay." I frowned. "Being there."

"I'm fine." I told her.

"Good, Maybe I could come down to Seattle next month and we can double?" It was a lie.

"Sure." I agreed, even though I knew it would never happen. "Bye." I hung the phone up and fell on my bed. I looked at my phone again and decided to call Christian. It rang once and went to his answer machine. After the beep I let a message.

"Hey it's me." I swallowed. "I know you said you would call me but my mom just explained to me that she had met my boyfriend…..in Miami. So unless there is another Christian Jenks that works at J. Jenks law firm in Seattle, you have a lot of explaining to do. Like why you would not tell your girlfriend you're going out of state!" I hung the phone up and sat up. I put the phone in my back pocket and then went down the stairs. Tyler was already waiting for me when I got down stairs.

"There is the Bella I know so well." I punched his arm and went into the living room. My dad was watching a rerun game well sue sat on the couch sewing. Seth was sitting on the floor next to my dad. They both were speaking baseball. A language I was not familiar with.

"So we are going to go to the movies." I told them. My dad. Nodded but didn't take his eyes off the game.

"Be careful." Sue smiled up at me. "You still have a key?" She asked. I nodded.

Tyler followed me out to the car and together we drove to the high school. A few cars were already parked outside. Everyone was outside talking. I pulled up and noticed Jessica at once. She screamed and ran over to the car. She threw herself at me the moment I got out of the car. I hugged her back.

"BELLA" She screamed. I winced as she squeezed me tighter. She then looked back at me and pouted. "I want your shoes." She smiled. I laughed. "God you are beautiful." She pulled me to the others Tyler followed behind me.

"Nice ride." Mike smiled as he hugged me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"So I hear you're a big hot shot lawyer now?" He asked.

"No remember she is dating one?" Eric corrected him. I punched him in the arm.

"Gosh." He winced.

"That same boyfriend pays for my boxing classes." I joked.

"No shit?" He nodded. I laughed until I spotted Edward. He was leaning against a car smoking a cigarette. I thought he had quit? I noticed his wife Tanya not so much further away. Her eyes narrowed at me. I turned my head back to Jessica who was now standing with Lauren. I was surprised that Lauren smiled at me. We never really got along in high school. She thought I was after Tyler in high school, she was truly in love with him. I don't think any of us knew he was gay back then. I guess that realization made her warm up to me a tad. A hummer pulled into the parking lot then. Alice and jasper got out of the back and Rosalie and Emmett climbed out the front.

"Bella you fucking bitch." Rose threw herself at me. I hugged her fiercely.

"Correction." Emmett laughed. "Bella you fucking HOT bitch." I elbowed him. When Rose released me Emmett picked me up and began to spin me. After a few spins he let me down. I was uneasy on my feet as he laughed.

"Really Emmett?" Rose demanded.

"Had to give my little sister a warm welcome." He shrugged. I hadn't seen Rose since My college graduation but we spoke on the phone a couple times a month. It was hard to stay in contact but at least she stayed in contact! You don't know how hard it was hearing she was going on vacation with the family that I had once thought of as family.

"Are we all ready?" Emmett asked. I shrugged. "Good cause the movie starts at eight thirty."

"Who is riding with who?" I asked.

"Tanya and Edward can ride with me, Tyler you wanna come." He teased him. Tyler shook his head. I smacked his arm.

"Not funny." I frowned.

"I am just playing. Though seriously, you could ride with us?" I frowned.

"Well I just got a new car and I kind of wanna test it on the road." I lied.

"Well I will ride with Bella." Alice smiled.

"So will I." Rose agreed. "That leaves room for one more?" I saw Alice look to Tanya so I quickly offered the seat to Angela. She nodded.

"Fine. Ben you and the others will ride with us. I have room." It was decided. I tossed my keys to Tyler who caught them in the air.

"Angela ride up front." I told her as I climbed into the back seat with Rose and Alice. I next to the window with Alice in the middle. She reached in the middle of the counsel and turned the radio on. We all started singing along with Madonna's Like a virgin.

"I haven't heard this song since we sang it for the talent show!" Rose Laughed. "I still remember Mr. Banner's face!"

"I've made it through the wilderness….." We all started singing. "Somehow I made it through…."

"Oh Hell No." Tyler frowned. As he tried to change the station before Alice smacked his hand.

"Didn't know how lost I was until I found you." Alice sang.

"I was beat. Incomplete." It was Roses turn. "Id been had, I was sad and blue."

"Jessica." Tyler sneezed.

"But you made me feel, Yeah, You made me feel Shiny and new!" I sang my heart out. Alice reached over Tyler and hit the button to open the sunroof.

"You're gonna get me pulled over." Tyler frowned.

"Well it's a good thing that you know the sheriff." She smiled at him. As she stuck her head out of the roof. I gasped as she pulled me and Rose up with her.

"Turn it up!" Rose yelled to Tyler who ultimately complied. So here we are with our heads sticking out the roof of a moving car well scream-singing Like a virgin! Yeah, this was the highlight of my entire week.

"LIKE A VIRGIN, TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME." We held our hands up as we laughed. "LIKE A VIRGIN, WHEN YOUR HEART BEATS NEXT TO MINE!"

Emmett began to honk his horn as he drove up beside us. He rolled the window down and started whistling. Rose blew him a kiss. Jasper who was in the passenger seat wasn't so happy.

"Get in the car Alice." He demanded. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He claimed.

"GONNA GIVE YOU ALL MY LOVE BOY." She began to sing to him. "MY FEAR IS FADING FAST, BEEN SAVING IT ALL FOR YOU CAUSE ONLY LOVE CAN LAST." He frowned at her and cursed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Dammit Alice." He hissed as we all began singing the chores. Thank god no cars were coming in the other direction because Emmett would have went head on with them.

"YOU'RE SO FINE AND YOU'RE MINE. MAKE ME STRONG, YEAH YOU MAKE ME BOLD." Rose yelled to Emmett who smiled.

"OH YOUR LOVE THAWED OUT YEAH, YOUR LOVE THAWED OUT. WHAT WAS SCARD AND COLD?" I laughed.

"YOU'RE SO FINE." We sang together. "AND YOU'RE MINE I'LL BE YOURS TILL THE END OF TIME. CAUSE YOU MADE ME FEEL YEAH YOU MADE ME FEEL, IVE NOTHING TO HIDE." After we finished humiliating ourselves we got back into the car. We all had to fix our windblown hair. Emmett slowed down so he was behind us and we turned down the music. God I missed these girls.

When we got out of the car Alice and Rose had their arms wrapped around me. Jasper was still upset.

"Really Alice?" He demanded when he got out of the car.

"Don't blame me." She pouted. "It was Bella's idea." I nodded at him.

"I concocted the entire thing." Rose laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Did it really have to be that song?" He demanded. "I was still trying to forget the last time you girls performed that song."

"Ah tenth grade." I smiled. "Hey we could have always done Time after Time by Cyndi Lauper." I shrugged. He did a disgusted face.

"God Babe." Emmett grabbed Rose. "I need to get you alone somewhere." Now I was doing the disgusted face as I tangled free of her arms. I didn't want to be anywhere near all that. I saw Edward leaning against the hummer with another cigarette in his hands. I met his eyes for just a fraction of a second before I dropped them and we all went into the movie. We sat in two rows right above each other. I sat between Tyler and Jessica. Alice and Jasper where right in front of us. We barely got there in time but since it was a Monday evening it was hardly crowded. As the movie started I couldn't help but remember…..

Ninth grade, I remember it was my first date, with who other than….. Tyler. That's really awkward to think about it. He had asked my dad if we could go to the movies and he agreed but only if he could drive us. I hated that. He used his patrol car and everything. It took over two hours to get here. Nothing slows traffic down like a cop. He even made Tyler sit in the back seat behind the glass. The entire way back he had a small smile on his face as he looked in his rearview mirror. My dad is sick like that. I was so mad at him but at the same time I was relieved. I never liked Tyler like that I just felt bad that he kept asking. I had finally agreed to go. My dad's treatment was sure to scare him out of his crush on me, or whatever it had been back then. I think I asked Tyler about it once. He had said that he knew I was the prudes' girl in town and he knew I wouldn't try something with him. Which made me safe, and would get the guys off his back for not talking to girls, or some shit like that. Well you're welcome Tyler!

We went and seen a comedy that wasn't so funny. My dad had dropped us off and was coming back in a couple hours. So I knew he was just parked somewhere waiting. It started off okay. Tyler had bought us popcorn and each a soda. He seemed nerves. I remember that. I was probably as nerves as he was but for a whole other reason. I was so scared that Tyler was going to make a move on me or something and I would be forced to kick his ass. My dad trained me in self-defense. I knew how to crush someone's nose into their brain. They would be dead before they could touch me. I was very naïve to say the least. Well half way through the movie

Tyler turned to me.

"This movie sucks." I nodded in agreement. "Wanna go see the movie across from us?' He asked. I was up for it. I couldn't take any more of this guy on screen with his terrible fake British accent. It was giving me a headache. I stood and together we snuck into the movie. We walked in mid scene as someone was cutting someone's arm off. I cringed.

"Crowley." I heard someone yell. Edward. I was mortified. He was sitting with a senior girl named Irena. A blond with big boobs and a small brain. "Come sit with us." The guy behind him shushed him. Edward turned around at told him to go fuck himself. The man sneered as he moved seats. Tyler took off towards Edward and sat down beside Edward. I slowly wlaked over and took a seat next to Tyler. I sunk into the seat.

"Tyler you really got Swan to go with you." He smirked as he looked at me. "No shit." He sat back in his seat and put his arm around Irena. I noticed under his sleeve something dark was etched on his skin. He had a tattoo! Oh my god. I knew his parents didn't know. Tyler tried to mimic Edward. Edward sat up and glanced at Tyler's arm that was now draped over my shoulder. He clicked his tongue and motioned to Tyler's embrace as I shied away from it.

"Not going to happen, Dude." Tyler frowned.

"What is it to you?" Tyler asked.

"That is my sister's best friend. Not gonna happen." He stood.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Move over one." Edward demanded Tyler take his seat.

"Edward." Irena was getting upset. He ignored her.

"Come on." He snapped his fingers. Tyler reluctantly moved over one and Edward took his seat next to me. I was shocked. "That's better." Edward stretched his hand out behind me but kept it on the seat so he didn't touch me. I stared at him with wide eyes. He looked down at me and gave me that half smile that always made me feel like my heart might explode. Just as the movie was about to end. Edwards hand touched my shoulder. I froze, as if I wasn't already. Him sitting this close made me scared to breath. He lightly touched my shoulder with his fingers as he tickled my sensitive skin. My heart raced through my chest.

When the movie was over Edward and a sulking Irena walked us to my Dad's car. My dad wasn't the biggest fan of Edward, Edward didn't follow the rules, and my dad being a sheriff meant he lived and breathed rules, structure, and discipline.

"Sheriff." Edward greeted my dad when he got out of the car.

"Edward." My dad grunted. Edward then turned to me. "Have a good night Swan." He turned around and started towards his car. Irena quickly followed after him before glaring at me. I turned to my dad. I felt as if I was in a daze.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and the three of us got in the car.

I knew after that night that everything would change.

My phone began to ring, Shit! I forgot to put it on silent. I quickly answered it as I stood and made my way past Jessica and then Edward followed by Tanya who I couldn't be certain but I later had my suspicions stuck her foot out to trip me. I caught myself on the seat infront of me and quickly ran down the stairs and out into the hall.

"Bella?" Christian was saying over and over again.

"Hello." I replied.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"I was in the middle of a movie." I admitted.

"Oh." He sounded off. "I just got your message." He said.

"Yeah, well I want to know why you didn't tell me." I was being an overbearing girlfriend. Trust me, I knew that. But in my defense I knew Christian, or at least I knew the old Christian before he claimed to change. "About Miami."

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." He shrugged.

"You didn't think it was that big of a deal to go out of state and not tell me?" I began to pace.

"I was there for like fucking five minutes." He frowned. "I told you I have to finish up on this case."

"I just can't understand how you didn't think to tell me, I mean that is not normal for you."

"Fuck Bella, I went to Miami, yes. I had to get some paper work into a judge and so I flew down there and met up with my client. We had lunch I met your mother, or at least someone that claimed to be your mother. Since you never introduced us." He spat. "Then I jumped back on a plane and here I am. In my bed, alone." He added. "And missing my girlfriend."

"See it wasn't that hard was it." I bit my lip. I went to the wall and leaned against it.

"Bella." He sighed. "Am I ever going to be able to make you happy?" He demanded.

"You do make me happy." I sighed. He did. He was very nice to me.

"So what have you been up too?" He asked. Oh you know the usual, best friend breaks window out of ex-boyfriends car, I visit my ex-boyfriend's family. An ex-boyfriend I never even told you about I might add, then I drive well singing a very inappropriate song out the roof of the car you just bought me! Yeah, I was a big hypocrite. You didn't have to tell me. I knew!

"Just visited some old friends." I shrugged. "Now we are at the movies." I was going to hell. "Look I am sorry." I frowned. The door to the movie I had just been watching opened and out everyone came. Tyler spotted me and called out to me. I put my finger up so he would give me a minute. Everyone stood there looking at me. I heard Emmett asked Tyler who I was talking to. He replied my boyfriend.

"I really do miss you." He told me. "This big is too big for just one person."

"Well that better stay that way." I warned him. He chuckled.

"Look everyone is waiting for me." I was sick of them staring. I mean can I get a dame minute.

"I will call you in the morning?" I offered.

"Sounds about right." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said in a rush before I ended the call and made my way over to my friends.

"So Bella." Emmett frowned. "I don't like it." I frowned at him. "I mean we all know that I have to clear any potential boyfriends. That is the big brother's job." I laughed at him

"Well it's a good thing I'm and only child." I patted his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this story is finally starting to pick up! Thanks again for the reviews/ follows! **

**I will try to get one more chapter posted tonight but no promises. I am working on two stories at once right now so it is rather difficult!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the small amount of Edward/Bella PDA **

**Not to mention Charlie and Bella's daddy/daughter day!**

**Thanks again to snowgoose who is now a beta for this story! **

When I woke up the next morning Sue had already made coffee. Bless her! I poured me a cup and added some cream and sugar. I sat down at the table next to her. It was eight in the morning so I knew that my dad had already left to work and Seth was at school I supposed that both Leah and Tyler were still sleeping.

"Good morning." She smiled over her home and garden magazine. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Surprisingly good." It had started raining late in the night and it surprised me the calming effect it had on me. I slept like a baby. My bed wasn't in the best shape but I found it comforting and even after all these years.

"I know your father slept well too, having you back under his roof." I smiled at her.

"He hates cities." I nodded.

"No, He hates that his daughter lives in one."

"I am sure of it." I frowned. "How has he been? His health?"

"As far as Dr. Cullen tells us he is perfect."

"Cullen?" I choked on my coffee.

"Oh no." She frowned. "Carlisle." She explained. I nodded. At first well….I don't know what I thought because if me he didn't even want Edward on his property he probably wouldn't take him examining him very well.

"I worry about him." I admitted.

"He worries for you, I never stepped in because I didn't want you to think I was trying to be your mother, and because it wasn't my business. I won't get involved in your guys relationship. Though I have to tell you that I think you two should spend more time together. I mean Bella it wouldn't kill you to make more of an effort, He is great with my kids and he has been better to them then I could have asked for but you're his daughter Bella. You're the only family he has got." I instantly felt bad again. I would find a way to spend a day with him, just him and me. Hell I would even go fishing if that's what it took!

I understood what sue was saying, I was Charlie's only family and in many ways he was mine. My mother had never been around, like ever. Everything she did she did for herself. It was my dad that was there for me. I felt embarrassed by myself, I had acted just like her. Like mother like daughter, right? I let down the only person that loved me full heartedly. I had let him down. I thanked Sue for the coffee and hurried up the stairs. I didn't even bother showering, I just threw on a pair of warm clothes pulled my hair into a bun and took off out the door with my purse and my keys. I held my jacket over my head as I ran to my car to shield me from the rain. I unlocked my car and then jumped in. I turned the windshield wipers on and drove. My dad worked about ten minutes away from the house. I pulled into the police station and ran inside.

"Holly Shit." Collin stood up. "Is that you Bella?" He laughed and walked over the desk and gave me a hug. "Gosh you have really grown up. You're not that freckle faced kid that used to play dolls in here." I laughed at him.

"I am telling you, the damn place was littered with them. No one that came in here took us serious. A bunch of cops that would bend for a little girl." He laughed.

"I remember." I smiled. "Any chance my dad is…."

"Yeah he is in the back." He motioned. "It's good seeing you kid." He called as I made my way towards my dad's office. He was looking over some files when I knocked on the door. He looked at me bored and then his eyes widened. He shoot up.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded and smirked at him. "I can't come visit you at work without you thinking something is wrong?" I walked over to his desk and lifted a photograph. It was him and me at my college graduation. I touched it lightly before setting it on the desk.

"Come on old man." I smiled up at him. "I'm breaking you out of this here joint." I laughed. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Come on, Collin is just going to have to ride solo." I added. He smiled and stood.

"Old man Huh?" He asked as he put his jacket on.

"Yep." I followed him out of the office. "Don't think I haven't noticed the grey hair." He turned around and touched his hair. "You really think?" He asked. I frowned. "Shut up, Charlie." He continued down the hallway. Before we left he told Collin that I was kidnapping him for the day, Collin asked if I need to borrow his handcuffs to detain him. I told him that would not be necessary. My dad started towards his car when I stopped him.

"I am not getting in that car." I smiled.

"It is sturdier then that thing." He motioned to my car.

"Mine is prettier."

"Mine is safer." He challenged.

"Mine has new tires."

"So does mine."

"Mine is…..Not a cop car." I smiled at him.

"Well mine …." He sighed.

"Get in." I smiled at his defeat. He sat in my car and complained about the leg room. A dirty look from me silenced him.

"Where you taking me?" He asked.

"We are meeting Billy." I shrugged. "He is gonna lend us his boat." I smiled.

"It is raining." He frowned at me.

"Yeah, that is what you do right? Fish in the rain?"

"That is what I do." He nodded. "Not you."

"Oh come one. I can hang." He laughed.

"You are not even dressed right." He frowned.

"Are you trying to get out of this date?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"No." He smiled.

About three hours later we pulled up to our house. My dad had given me his jacket but that hadn't helped. I was soaked to the bone, but that probably had to do with falling in the Lake! Still we managed to catch eight fish. My dad had insisted that he drive home. The entire way he kept the heater blasted. When we got back to the house he turned the ignition off and hurried to open my door. He put his arm around me and hurried me to the house even after I insisted I was fine. He was such a worrier. Sue's eyes widened when she caught sight of me. Tyler took one look at me and busted out laughing. My eyes narrowed at him.

"What happened?" Sue demanded.

"Bella fell into the lake." My dad ran to the sofa to retrieve the afghan and threw it over my shoulders. Tyler laughed louder.

"I am happy you find humor in my suffering." I called to him. He had to walk out of the room to contain himself. Did I really look that bad?

"What were you doing at a lake?" Sue pressed.

"Fishing." I nodded.

"You took her fishing in the rain?" she scolded him.

"Her idea." He retorted. "She wanted to go fishing." He shrugged.

"Bella doesn't fish." Tyler returned.

"I do too." I challenged him. I caught half of those." I motioned to the dead fish tied to a string in my dad's hand. "I even gutted them." I was very proud of myself.

"So how did you fall into the lake?" He asked.

"I had this huge fish on my line." I explained. "The boat was really rocking but I didn't let go of the fishing pool." I nodded. Big pat on my back.

"It pulled her in and she still didn't let go." He was trying to keep his laughing at bay but my dad's face was turning red. "We ended up reeling him in."

"Well let's see it." Sue's eyes widened. Here it comes. My dad grabbed the smallest fish on the line. It was about seven inches long. I know cause my dad measured it. My dad started laughing, along with the rest of them. I sat there waiting for it to stop. As soon as I would go to say something they would laugh again.

"It was not the fish, it was the rocking." I explained. They continued laughing.

"I would have just thrown it back but I wanted Bella to keep her reward." He had tears coming down his head. "When I pulled her out of the water she still had the pool in her hand, scared me to death, she started screaming how the fish was going to be a monster. She reeled it up and this little thing broke the water." He handed the fish to Sue.

"Nice dad." I mushed my lips together. "Well if I am done being your amusement I would like to go take a shower. I got up and walked up the stairs my dad was still telling them what happened in more detail. I went to the bathroom and removed my wet clothes. I threw them in a pile in the corner of the room. I turned the water on, as soon as I had it at the right temperature I got in. I let the water run down my back and head as the water warmed my body. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander as I cleaned myself.

For some reason Alice's seventeenth birthday party flashed through my mind. Rose Alice and I had dressed in matching shirts that we made. Black T-shirts that had BITE ME written in our favorite colors. Mine was in green, Alice was in in pink and Rose's was in red. Yeah were cool like that. We had jeans on and converse we thought we were hot shit, needless to say, we were! By the time we were done getting ready her basement was completely packed with kids from our school and a couple neighboring towns. When we got down stairs I got lost in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was Edward, I always noticed him. That night he was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a white one underneath. It fell over his pants perfectly and sculpted his broad shoulders. He looked up at me and smiled. He would sometimes make small talk with me but he never touched me. Not since that night at the movies. I lived for that night, I worshiped that night, that night gave me hope that one day Edward might be mine. Though he would stare at me. I think he caught me staring at him just as much as I did him. It was very…. Annoying to say the least. And even though I wasn't the same shy kid I once was I still couldn't bring myself to do anything about it.

I didn't want his rejection. I would rather stay oblivious to the fact that he didn't like me that way and he was perhaps just being kind. I didn't want to know that I would always be considered nothing more than his little sister's best friend. So I watched him from afar and sometimes I would let my mind get carried away with the idea of ….us.

Alice ran to Jasper's side immediately. She and Jasper Hale her on and off again boyfriend since seventh grade. God I envied their relationship. I lost Rosalie to Alice's Cousin that had just moved in with them. His name was Emmett. He was rude, abrasive and funny. I liked him almost instantly. He always made me laugh. He had that easy go nature about him, I honestly don't think he took one thing serious. Rose was absolutely in love with him, and she had no problem letting that be known. Rose was beautiful. Long blond hair, Blue eyes, killer curves. She had a body any girl would die for. So I was left alone. Edward was at his pool table playing against Sam, He lived down in La Push, Irena and Kate, who were both now in college were hung up on Edward as always. I rolled my eyes as I walked to get something to drink. I poured me a glass of punch.

"Bella?" Mike motioned for me to come over to him. I raised my eyes at him but I had nothing else better to do. I walked over to him.

"You look bored." He was now trying to mimic Edwards messy hair style. On him it looked stupid. I wanted to tell him that.

"I just got here." I nodded at him.

"Yeah?" He looked behind him. He grabbed my cup and pulled out a flask. "Here try some of this." I frowned at him. "It is just vodka." He handed me the cup back. "I stole it from my parents." I smelled it. It burned my nose. "Come on." He looked behind him again.

I looked behind me too, everyone was lost in talk with everyone. What the hell did I have to lose? I shrugged and swallowed it in one gulp. I winced as it went down. "Want another one?" He asked.

"Sure." I shrugged, "Why the hell not." He poured my cup a half way full with the clear liquid and then smiled at me before turning around and walking back to Ben. I poured some more punch in the cup so no one would know what I was drinking. My stomach was warm from the alcohol. I told myself that I wouldn't chug it like that again. Instead I would sip it! Did I forget to thank Mike that night? I think I had. No use in doing it now.

As soon as I was done with that cup I was no longer walking around by myself. Instead I was laying on a bean bag with Mike and Jessica laughing, at no particular thing. I just found everything funny. Mike and Jess laughed with me, clearly Jess was drunk too. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy.

Eric sat down next to me and put his hand on my leg. I looked down at it and laughed.

"Bella, did I tell you how pretty you look tonight." He smiled at me.

"What the fuck do you mean pretty?" Mike asked. "The girl is fucking gorgeous."

"I guess the ugly duck had to grow up sometime right?" I laughed.

"You remember that?" Mike asked. I nodded as I swatted Eric's hand away.

"I don't think a girl forgets something like that." I nodded.

"Well I was stupid." He turned to me and looked down. I think I knew what was gonna happen before it did. His eyes locked in on mine and his lips parted. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You are sexy as hell." Just when his lips were about to collide with mine someone jerked him up. I was stunned from the fast movement.

"Keep your fucking hands off her." Edward threatened him.

"What the fuck Edward." Mike demanded. "What is it to you?"

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself." He hissed as he moved closer to Mike. Finally Mike took the threat seriously. He lifted his hands and backed off. "You know Cullen." Mike stated. "It is pretty funny that I remember you doing something like this with Bella to Tyler." He spat before he turned around and stocked off. I pushed myself up. I was a little shaky on my feet but I managed to push past Edward. Everyone in the room was now staring at me. I pushed past Irena who was standing in my way as I walked out the basement door's that opened to the back yard.

"BELLA." Edward yelled after me. I ignored him. I was going home, I was just going to go home. He caught up to me and pulled me to a stop. I pushed at him, nearly falling. I stumble a little. He gripped my wrists to keep me from falling.

"Are you drunk?" He demanded.

"No." I lied. "Let go of me." I demanded.

"You are." His eyes narrowed. "Who the fuck gave it to you?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Bullshit, who the fuck gave it to you Bella?" He was angry.

"I don't remember." I half smiled at him. "You know, I just seemed to have forgotten." He let out a loud groan. "So if you are done assaulting me." I eyed his hands on my wrist. He slowly let go. I turned around and started towards my house.

"You shouldn't have let mike….."

"Let Mike do what?" I demanded as I turned to face him. "If I remember you didn't let Mike do anything."

"You hate Mike." He spat.

"How would you know?" I demanded, "You don't talk to me." I threw my hands up.

"We're friends." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Really?" I demanded. "Since when cause no one told me." I was surprised by how brave I sounded. Good girl Bella, when you get home you will pat yourself on the back.

"You shouldn't let guys do that to you, you know."

"Are you really giving me that lesson Edward?" I asked. "Edward Cullen, The guy who has a new girl every fucking five minutes, sometimes two?" His eyes narrowed.

"I don't want him touching you." I stopped and turned around.

"I didn't want those girls touching you." I spat. "But you know what I did?" He raised his eyebrow at me. "Nothing, cause it wasn't my fucking place." I was surprised by my profanity that was coming out of my mouth. Edward had those effects on me though.

"So you want him?" He continued to follow me as I made my way down the dark street.

"It is not the point." I groaned. "You had no reason to cause a scene like that, none at all. Then to come and try to fill me with your fucking Zen lessons, what a fucking joke that is, and for what?" I demanded. "So I can go back to being your sister's annoying best friend." He gripped my arms and spun me around. He crashed his lips to mine. I froze. Then my nerves kicked in. I pushed him. He stepped back. He looked a little shocked by what he had just did.

"You don't get to do that!" I yelled at him. "You don't get to just do that to me, and…." Then I was throwing myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my body to his. He was very responsive. He tangled one of his hands in my hair, securing my face to his and the other on the small of my back. His lips pressed firmly against my own. He opened his mouth and licked my bottom lip. I didn't know what I was doing. I had never been kissed before, like ever. Unless you count practicing on stuffed animals. Slowly I opened my mouth to him. His tongue entered my mouth and began to move against my own. The taste of Edward was better than I ever dreamed. My god, I could do this all day. I slowly caught on to his rhythm and I began to move my tongue with his. He kissed me like this for what could have been five minutes, one hour, a whole freaking day, Time ceased to exist with him. Slowly he pulled himself back from me. His eyes were warm as he looked down at me. I stared at him in shock.

"And what Bella?" He asked. "I don't get to do what?" He asked. God, he could do whatever he wanted to do to me, as long as he never let go. I was speechless.

"I don't know if you know this, perhaps you have figured it out by now but just in case, I want to make this perfectly clear to you." He smiled his half smile at me. "I want you to be mine." My breath caught.

"Bella." Tyler called through the door. I opened my eyes and sighed.

"What?" I demanded.

"Alice and Rosalie are here for you." I had to catch my breath.

"Tell them I will be right down." I yelled out as I finished washing the rest of the soap off of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is completely in EPOV, It is kinda back tracking but I think it will answer a lot of your questions! So let's hear Edwards side of the story for a moment!**

"Man, what the fuck happened to your window?" Emmett walked into the room laughing carrying a bag of chips and a bottle of water. "Did that witch of a wife of yours, finally turn green on you and fly out your back window." I turned the game off, I wasn't going to get to watch it with Emmett in here any ways.

"No." I smiled at him. "Good guess."

"Those fucking Webber twins got you didn't they? Those little bastards left a big ass dent on the side of my Hummer last year." He nodded.

"No." I shook my head as I leaned back into the couch.

"Tyler Crowley." I answered as I cracked my knuckles.

"No Shit?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It gets better." I ran my hand through my hair. "Bella was with him." His mouth dropped. After I got done telling him about what had happened at the Swan resident he busted out laughing. The response I was expecting.

"Tough break Edward, I knew Charlie hated you but I didn't think he would stoop to that."

"Stoop to that." I sat up. "I have about twelve fucking tickets in my glove box." I sighed. "I have been here three fucking days."

"That's what you get for pissing off the sheriff." He tossed a few chips in his mouth.

"There are two rules when picking a woman. Don't date the sheriff's daughter, number one, and number two." He looked at me. "Remember this…." He swallowed. "Don't date a preacher's daughter."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"You know, when you go ask for forgiveness and shit." I rolled my eyes at him. "They are connected to a higher power."

"Higher power?" I rolled my eyes at him. "I am probably one ticket away from losing my fucking license." I ran my hands over my face.

"So what did she look like?" He asked. I looked up.

"What?" I frowned.

"Bella? I heard she is well…." He looked over his shoulder so no one would hear him. "Stunning." He whispered.

"God." I fell back into the couch. "Better then I remembered." I sighed.

"When I seen her, I wanted nothing more than to beat the fuck out of myself." I admitted. "And then I had Tanya there." I groaned.

"What did Bella think of her?" He asked.

"I don't know, Alice said she was cordial with her at the shower but you know Bella, She isn't one to be malicious." I sat up and placed my arms over my knees.

"Yeah, I know Bella." He sighed.

"Do you know how she is doing?" He asked. Emmett had been the maddest at me after everything happened. He wasn't one to hold a grudge but he still refused to talk to me for a while. Hell him and half my family didn't even show up at my wedding. Just my parents.

"Good I guess, she is a lawyer, dating some "hot shot lawyer" I mimicked Charlie.

"Dame you really fucked up." I glanced at him. My eyes narrowed. His smile slowly left his face as my hands formed to fists.

"So what about Tanya?" He asked.

"What about her?" I frowned.

"What is going on with that?" He asked.

"My Lawyer thinks I should just agree to her demands." I frowned. "I am this fucking close to throwing away half of what I worked for to, just to end this sorry excuse of a marriage."

"Have you talked to your parents?" He asked.

"No, I don't want to side track them from the wedding." I whispered. "I will after."

"Well, I think it is pretty fucked up that the two of you are pretending your fucking together when you're not." He took a drink of his water.

"We have been separated for over two fucking years." I ran my hand over my neck. "I should have fucking told them back then but I let Tanya talk me into staying married to her so she could stay on my insurance."

"Tough situation." He commented.

"From the beginning you knew where I stood with this." Emmett frowned. "I never supported your marriage, I supported you but never her." I nodded.

"I don't even want Tanya here but Alice feels so guilty about what happened that she feels protective of Tanya…still." I groaned. "On top of that I have to deal with everything else." I nodded.

"You mean Bella?" He asked.

"I am not going to interfere in her life if that is what you mean?" I spat.

"I know you won't because I will personally beat the shit out of you." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Or go down trying." He nodded.

"I don't even want to think about it." Jasper walked into the room then.

"Think about what?" Jasper asked.

"Bella." I shot Emmett a dirt look. Jasper came and sat down beside me.

"Ah Bella." He nodded. "She just left, she wanted to be sure she was still welcome at the wedding."

"She better be." Emmett frowned.

"Of course she is." He laid back. "Just think Edward, The two of you might not have gotten married but if she agrees to be Alice's maid of honor the two of you will walk down the aisle together without really." I shot him a dirt look. "Walking down the aisle." He trailed his voice.

"Why is he your best man anyway?" Emmett demanded.

"Because I am the best man." I clarified.

"Who lost the best girl?" Emmett countered. I laid back and ran my hand over my head. I didn't have the patience to deal with this shit. I stood up and stormed out of the room. I pulled my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and went out on the back porch so my mother wouldn't see me. I lit it and inhaled deeply. Tanya walked out in front of me.

"Really Edward?" She demanded. God could I ever escape this headache?

"What do you want?" I demanded as I took another hit off the cancer stick.

"You really are just going to let that girl and her stupid friend do that to you?" She demanded. Tyler no. If it would have been Tyler there alone I would have beat the shit out of him, but with Bella. Even after all these years she had a hold over me. I would let her do anything to me, she deserved everything I could not give her, maybe once I convinced myself I could but that really blew up in my face. And I had no one to blame but myself.

"Yes." I blew the smoke in her face. She grabbed the cigarette from my mouth and inhaled it. God this women was my own personal purgatory. "Coward." She glared at me with those cold eyes of hers before she flicked the cigarette into the lawn and turned back into the house.

I was in my room sulking when Jasper popped his head in. "Get up, we are going to the movies." He told me.

"Not interested." I sighed.

"Well Bella will probably be very upset by the news." He walked out of my room whistling. Fuck him!

I road with Tanya to the high school in Alice's car. She wanted to ride with Emmett because Rosalie had just got into town and Rose had no patients for Tanya. Or me as of late, the past four years to be exact.

"This is where you went to school?" Tanya sneered. "It is nothing but fucking little houses." I gripped the steering wheel. "Is this where you met the whore?" She continued. God, I prayed. Please give me the strength to surrender this very powerful instinct to back hand my wife. Please! I took a couple deep breaths and then let out a sigh.

"You know." She went on. "I saw her boyfriend." I turned my eyes to narrow them at her. "He is pretty attractive." She smiled. "If my lawyer turns out to be faulty I could always seek him out, I have done my research on him you know." She continued. "He is the top divorce attorney in the nation."

"How are you going to afford him?" I asked.

"I am sure he would be oh so willing to help me when he learns who you are." She smiled at me. "Maybe perhaps I could do him a favor."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I smiled. "Tanya I don't give a fuck if three men were getting you at the same time." I turned to her. "You're fucking beastly." She opened the car door and slammed it shut.

Bitch. I ran my hands over my eyes. I mean what the fuck was I even doing here? Oh yeah, I came to see my ex-girlfriend! God I was pathetic. But this was Bella I was talking about. The same girl that I loved from afar for seven years before I got the nerve to do something about it. It wasn't like I was scared of girls, hell I had my feel more times than I cared to count, Bella was way out of my league. Even then she was too good for me. Sweet innocent and kind. At that time I had nothing going for me, but a bad attitude and worse temper. Then that night I finally got the nerve to kiss her, and that was only because Newton was about to take her first kiss when that kissed belonged to me. Hell if it wasn't Mike it would have been someone else. Sure I was in college then but I still knew what was going on, at one point the boys would just talk about Rosalie, when Bella started her sophomore year in high school it had all turned around. Bella went from Rose's shy friend to the girl to talk to.

I swear she lost her baggy shirts and pen covered jeans and actually started dressing nice, showing off that tight body of hers. Even thinking about it now made me hard. Every guy wanted her, and even though I knew I didn't deserve her, I knew she had to be mine. Hell I was the one that loved her, those other guys just wanted in her pants. I wouldn't let that happen and I never regretted that night either. When my lips finally touched hers I knew that she was the only girl for me then, now, and forever! I would never regret that night, no my biggest regret came later.

I saw her pull into the parking lot. I opened my door and got out before lighting up a cigarette, I inhaled deeply as I leaned up against Alice's car because my car was still missing a window. I noticed Tyler in her front seat and had to control my urge to beat the shit out of him. I mean what kind of grown son of a bitch throws a rock at a car window. Fucking pussy! Bella got out of the car and I cringed. God she looked beautiful, Black pants, blue sweater, I loved that color on her. And high heels. God I don't think I ever seen her look so beautiful.

Was this my punishment god?

Everyone embraced her warmly, I was jealous of all of them. Mostly if Mike. Why did he get to touch her? He shouldn't touch her. I wanted to walk over to him and break his arms. But I no longer had right, it now belonged to some asshole in Seattle.

This shit was fucking ridiculous already!

Four fucking years down the drain and for what? To have every regret I ever had thrown in my face at once by the sight of one girl! God, would I ever be able to live through that stupid mistake I made four years ago? The rest of my family pulled up then, from the corner of my eye I saw Tanya watching me. I paid her no mind as she stood there alone looking uncomfortable.

Serves that bitch right, she should have just stayed in Chicago.

Rosalie got out of Emmett's hummer and ran to her. My stomach muscles tensed. I sucked in a big breath of smoke as I forced myself to calm down when Emmett pulled her into a spinning hug. I mean did everybody have to fucking touch her?

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Dude?" Mike came up to me. "You feeling okay?" He asked. I nodded and took one last hit from the cigarette before tossing it to the ground and stepping on it with my boot.

"How you been?" I asked trying to be polite with small talk.

"Good, I am still working at my family's store." He nodded. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"It is nice seeing her again, huh?" I nodded. "Who knew four years could have such an effect on someone." He didn't take his eyes off Bella. I tuned Mike out and concentrated on what Bella was saying. They were discussing seating arrangements. I heard Emmett ask Tyler if he wanted to drive with us. I couldn't help but smile. When the seats were decided I walked to Emmett's hummer. We all climbed in with Emmett driving, Jasper in the front seat, Me behind Emmett with Tanya in the middle and Ben next to her. Jessica, Mike, Eric and Lauren were in the very back. We started driving with Emmett following closely behind Bella's car. We barely made it out of town when Bella's car started to swerve.

"What the fuck is Tyler doing?" Jasper demanded.

"Relax." Emmett chuckled. "They are…." Emmett's words trailed off just as Alice peaked her head out of the sun roof followed by Rosalie and Bella. I tensed from the sight of her. She was laughing as the wind ran through her hair. God I remembered that hair. Soft as silk.

Jasper and Emmett rolled their windows down. I could hear the base of Madonna's like a virgin. Emmett laughed and honked his horn as he speed up next to them. Jasper wasn't as excited to see his soon to be wife hanging out a moving vehicle. He demanded she get in the car but she just started singing to him, Rose and Bella quickly chimed in. I kept my eyes on Bella, I couldn't take my eyes off her if my life depended on it. God she was beautiful and the fact that she was singing about felling like a virgin ran deep through me. She was a virgin, until she had given it to me. I was her first and I had always planned to be her only. The girls quickly got back in the car when the song was over and Emmett slowed down and pulled in behind them. Jasper let out a loud breath.

"Cute." Tanya sneered.

"No." Emmett turned around and glared at her. "That was fucking sexy." He laughed.

"It was immature." Jasper frowned.

"Calm down Bro." Emmett chuckled. "Let Alice have some fun before you get married. She will then be stuck with your lackluster ass for all eternity." he shook his head. "It's nice to see those three having fun again." He went on. "It is like the good old days."

"Bella seems like she is the same." Lauren smiled. I turned and glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett demanded.

"I just mean she is still an adrenaline junkie." Jessica elbowed her.

"Bella doesn't do drugs." Jasper frowned.

"I am not talking about that." Lauren continued. "After her sophomore year at college Rose, Angela, Bella, and jess and I went to see a movie. There were some guys there with bikes. They were trying to talk to us but only Bella showed them any time of day. She got on the back of one of their bikes and came back an hour later."

"Shut up Lauren!" Jess spat. "That was four years ago."

"Like you have forgotten." My muscles tensed. That had to have been after we broke up.

"She was going through a rough time and she apologized to us." Jess frowned. Emmett turned around and glared at me.

"Remember that talk we had earlier?" I nodded. "Well you are going down."

"Just watch the road." I growled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys it took me so long to upload this chapter, I made a terrible mistake in attempting to write two stories at once, something I will never do again but I will update this story as much as possible. Thank you to everyone that has been patient with me, you all deserve to see this story to the end and I completely intend to finish it, time is all I ask for!**

**Thanks lovely people! Xoxo J**

I hurried out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel before opening the door and peeking out. I could see no one so I opened the door fully and tip toed to my room, leaving a trail of water behind me. I opened my door and closed it.

"Hey." I jumped as I spun around. It was just Tyler and for a moment there I found myself disappointed. I mean I don't know what I was expecting, for Edward to have climbed the tree to my room again, yeah not gonna happen! I mentally scolded myself for even entertaining myself with the thought. It's been years since Edward has been in my room, but I guess what should I really expect from myself? Being back here, in Forks, in my bedroom there were far too many memories to keep at bay to even attempt to contain any rationality. I frowned at Tyler who is sitting on my bed, he is tossing a small rubber ball from one hand to another.

"You scared me." I scolded him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry." He shrugged as I walked across the room to my dresser. I wasn't uncomfortable with being naked in front of Tyler, he has seen me naked plenty of times so when I turned around and lowered the towel to cover only my bottom half so I could put my bra on before sliding on a pair of underwear I then turned to look at him.

"What is the matter?" I noted his sour mood.

"Nothing." He shrugged, again. I put on a pair of my old jeans, surprised that they still fit. My body has changed a lot since high school, I have always been small but back then I was softer, now thanks to the normal four days a week I spend at the gym my body is toner. I don't look so fragile anymore. I buttoned my jeans and then put on a black t-shirt and then I strolled over to him and took a seat.

"Really, what is going on?" I demanded.

"I just hate being in this town." He admitted. "Saturday cannot come soon enough." He laid back on the bed. I looked at him with a sad expression.

"Tyler I should have never asked you to come. I am so sorry." I knew coming back here was hard on him, it's a small town and people talk. Many of which weren't so supportive of Tyler's lifestyle and felt that they could judge him. That really pissed me off too. "You don't owe these people anything." I spat.

"Neither do you." He frowned.

"But you're wrong." I told him. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Charlie." I clarified. Where Tyler's family hasn't been supportive my father has. He deserved better than any of this and if it was the Cullen's keeping me away then I figured I should pave whatever bumpy road I have with them so I can come home, to my dad on Christmas or birthdays. I had to fix this and the only thing broken here is the Cullen's and…..Edward. I grimaced at the last name. I mean god, he looked good. Too good. I detested even thinking it. "You don't have to stay here." I hated saying it, I needed Tyler. He has been my rock for so long now. I depended on him fully but I also knew that him staying here was hurting him.

"I know." He forced a smile. "I am free to go whenever I want."

"And you are." I promised. "One word and you can take my car, drive home."

"I can't take your car Bella." Tyler frowned.

"Sure you can, I could ride home with Christian, he is coming to the wedding." He nodded and then turned to me.

"Don't forget that Rose and Alice are down stairs." I jumped up because I had forgot.

"What are they doing here?" I asked as I found my brush and ran it through my hair.

"I think they were planning on taking you with them, something about a girls night." I looked at him with wide eyes. He shrugged, again.

"Come with me." I pleaded.

"Actually I have some work to do, I was planning on borrowing your car and driving to Port Angeles?"

"Go right ahead." I nodded. "But are you sure it can't wait?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"No, it is really important."

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked as he stood.

"Just work stuff Bells." He said as he ruffled my hair as he passed me. I smiled as he shut the door behind and I picked up a blow dryer from my floor. I ran it through my hair just so my hair wasn't dripping with water and then put on my shoes before racing down the stairs.

Rose and Alice were in the kitchen drinking some coffee with Sue and Leah. I was actually surprised to see Leah, I hadn't seen her since I barged in her room and based on the look on her face she still wasn't too thrilled with me. Not that it bothered me, Leah needed help with her addiction she didn't need to be babied and that's what I think my dad and Sue are doing. There acting like enablers. When I walked into the kitchen I heard part of the conversation. Sue was feeling them in on my mishap at the lake today. Rose spit out her coffee when they got to the part about me falling in. I couldn't help but chuckle too, now that all evidence was washed from me I could afford to see the amusement in it, a little.

"What is going on ladies?" I asked as Tyler reached around me for my keys on the wall. He kissed my cheek before turning around and out the door. From outside I could hear my engine start and the sound of tires driving away.

"We came to kidnap you." Alice proclaimed as I looked to Rose with a worried expression.

"Alice?" I questioned her.

"It is only two days Bella." She waved it off.

"Two days?" I huffed.

"Yes." She nodded. "We are leaving to Port Angeles in the morning and tomorrow is my bachelorette party." She clapped. "You're staying the night with us."

"What?" I frowned.

"It is not up for debate." Rose groaned. "Trust me, I've tried." She hunched her shoulders.

"Come one." Alice's enthusiasm was painful. "I am getting married in four days." She wined. "I have four days and then I no longer have the excuse to do this, it's the very last time!" I frowned deeper.

"I have Tyler, I can't leave him."

"Well tonight you have too, as for tomorrow he is coming with us." She stood. "Tonight it is just you me and Rose." I looked to Rose for help, little good that did. I groaned in defeat.

"Fine." I threw my hands up. "Let me get my stuff and I have to text Tyler."

"I already told him." Alice intervened. "He is going to be at my house at nine tomorrow morning." So that's what he meant by girls night. I guess I should have known.

"Well then I will go get my clothes and stuff." I motioned to the stairs. "Oh and Alice?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Thanks for the warning about tomorrow, I have nothing to wear to a bachelorette party."

"That is what shopping is for." She called as I made my way up the stairs.

~.~.~.~

Twenty minutes later I was standing in the Cullen's living room with my bag of clothes which consisted of a pair of Victoria Secret yoga pants and a tang top to wear to bed and a change of clothes for tomorrow. A green sweater black leggings and a pair of high heels, and my toiletries. Alice led the way through the living room and down the stairs to the basement. Gosh, it still looked the same, bean bag straight down to a bunch of mattresses that were set out in the middle of the floor. I had to smile, I guess some things don't change. I dropped my bad on the floor and fell onto the mattress. "I think I could fall asleep." I admitted.

"Oh no you don't." Alice began to jump on the bed next to my head. I groaned as I rolled over and pushed myself up.

"Come on dinner should be done." Alice pressed. "Emmett is barbecuing." Rose put her arm over my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"What ever you do don't eat the chicken, the last time he attempted to use a grill the chicken was burned on the outside and pink on the inside, Salmonella? No thank you." We both laughed.

"At least he tries." I smiled. "Christian just gets take out." She pursed her lips but said nothing. When we got to the first floor we strolled into the Kitchen. Esme was sitting on a bar stool with Tanya, I shouldn't be surprised to see her, but the shock of being in the same room as her never went away. I forced a smile as she turned to us.

"Bella you came." Esme smiled.

"I didn't really have a choice." I motioned to Alice and Esme nodded in understanding. Outside on the Deck I could hear Carlisle as well as Jasper Emmett and Edward. My stomach dropped slightly.

"Well dinner is done, we have been waiting for you girls." Esme and Tanya both stood and Esme spoke softly to me. "Don't eat the chicken." She cautioned me.

"So I have been told." Rose and I exchanged knowing looks as we made our way out onto the covered deck. A few space heaters were placed around the table to warm us well we ate. It was still raining but I found the sound peaceful.

"Bella." Carlisle walked over to me and embraced me warmly. "I'm glad you came." Gee was it such a surprise I showed up?

"Thank you." He handed me a plate as I followed everyone else to the grill which also held potato salad, regular salad, asparagus, and ribs, steak, and the famous chicken. I put a bit of everything but stirred clear of the chicken. Then I took my seat at the table in between Rose and Esme. I kept my eyes low but as Edward took a seat opposite me it became impossible not to look at him. His hair was messy as usual, he had on a black V-neck sweater that clung to him in all the right ways. I mentally kicked myself. Why did I have to find him so attractive, Tyler had told me that he had found Christian mor handsome then Edward and honestly I didn't see it, both men were handsome but something about Edward made him on a level of his own. I could never compare him to another man because no man compared to the draw Edward Cullen had on me. It took me a long time to realize that. To finally let go of my sick attempts to find someone like Edward, there would never be anyone like him and I came to terms with that, I didn't want to think about it as settling for second best but really that was what it was. Or at least I had. I placed my fork in the potato salad and took a bite. It was Esme's recipe. Then I took a bit of the ribs and my eyes widened as I chewed it. It was amazing. I looked to Rose who nodded at me.

"There good huh?" He asked. I swallowed.

"Yeah, Emmett and here everyone was saying you couldn't cook." I looked at him. He frowned.

"I made the chicken." He narrowed his eyes at me and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Then who.." I looked around the table.

"I made them." My eyes locked on Edwards.

"You.. I …. I mean….They're great." I managed to say. His eyes were warm as that half smile that I loved so much formed on his face. My heart began to race as I dropped my eyes as if that would sever any hold he had over me.

~.~.~.~

So somehow this went from a 'girls night' to a full blown kick back. We all were downstairs, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Tanya, and I were all sitting in a circle with me in between Rose and Alice playing the drinking game, I have never. Our drinks were still full with Jack Daniels because we had just started. I don't know how many times we played this game growing up and I was happy that things were finally getting less awkward between me and everyone else. I had drank a beer at dinner which settled my nerves so I sat there happily as Emmett started the game off.

"I have never sat in the back of a police cruiser." I had to laugh because with my dad being the chief the chance of me sitting in the back of his car was unavoidable. Both me Edward and Rose took a drink. Emmett looked at Rose with a shocked expression.

"What?" She wiped the spilled drink off her chin with the back of her hand.

"What else don't I know about you?" He demanded.

"It was like seventh grade." She shrugged. "I punched Lauren in the face during gym." His eyes lit up as he smiled.

"What else don't I know about you?" He demanded as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Maybe if you let us finish the game, you might find out." I was not in the mood to see them kissing. Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"Feisty." But he sat back.

"Okay, My turn." Tanya's annoying voice chirped. "Never have I ever crossed dressed." Alice Rose and I all took a drink. Tanya smirked.

"We dressed up as pimps and thugs for Halloween." Alice explained.

"My turn." Jasper leaned back on his palms.

"Never have I ever kissed on a first date." This time it was Edward, Tanya and I taking a drink. I frowned slightly.

"Never have I ever slept with someone else's boyfriend." I knew why Rose had said it and even though I knew she meant well it still made me uncomfortable as I watched Tanya take her drink proudly and Edward who was sitting next to her frown.

"Never have I ever….." I intervened. "Jumped off a cliff." Everyone here knew I was deathly afraid of heights and cliff jumping was something everyone did when they went to La Push. Everyone drank but Tanya and me.

"Never have I ever gotten engaged or married." Rose spoke. I looked at her as I look a drink of my glass, wondering if this was some kind of hint to Emmett as everyone drank apart from the two of them. I looked up to find Edward looking at me with a questionable but angry expression. I sunk lower in my seat as Alice went next. "Never have I ever shopped at Walmart." She said proudly. Everyone rolled their eyes as we drank.

"Never have I ever loved my wife." I took a drink of my glass without thinking, when his word settled in I found myself spitting the contents of my drink on any poor soul that was sitting within a ten foot radius of me. Tanya picked up her drink and took a drink without a care in the world. Slowly everyone else took a drink to as the shock settled down a bit.

"Never have I ever gone skydiving." I hurried up and said. Everyone turned to me and stared. I mean come on! You stare at me like that when Edward just proclaimed he doesn't love his wife and Tanya him? Are you kidding me?

"Well I haven't." I frown. Alice smiles a little before taking a drink.

"Never have I ever done something I regret." Jasper smiled. Alice's eyes melted as Edward took a drink, followed by me. His eyes stayed locked on mine as he tipped the cup to his lips. I flushed when I set my cup down. Gee at the way this was going I was going to get drunk, and fast.

"Never had I ever been in a car accident." Rose said. I took a drink along with Alice and Tanya. Edward's eyes stayed locked on mine, and I wondered if he remembered that day when Eric had crashed his van into my truck. I stayed in the hospital for over a month, I had a broken leg, punctured lung, a bunch of cracked and broken rips, torn spleen, Edward took time off from college to stay with me. I still remember how well he took care of me, refusing to leave my side.

"I don't want to play this game anymore." Tanya stood up abruptly and ran up the stairs. Alice stood and rushed to follow after her. I frowned as I watched everyone look from the direction Tanya ran to Edward.

"Edward I didn't mean.." He held his hand up Rose and stood.

"Rose your fine." He then walked to the sliding screen door and opened it before disappearing into the rain. I felt like I had completely missed half of what had just happened. I looked to Emmett who started towards the door Edward just walked out of. Jasper clamped his hand down on Emmett's shoulder.

"Let him have a minute." Emmett's eyes were hard but he nodded.

"You can't just let him go out there, it's raining, bad." I scolded them. They both just looked at me with an odd expression. I looked at them and groaned as I stomped passed them.

"Bella." I heard Rose call as I too descended into the cold rain. From behind me I heard Emmett tell her.

"Let her go." He wasn't saying it meanly but more like a plea. I could see Edward's enter the forest as I took off after him. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with him. When I got to the trees I could no longer see him so I called out to him.

"Edward." I yelled and then a little louder. "EDWARD." I walked a little more before I got scared and turned back around to go back into the house. I ran right into his chest.

His hands reached out to settle me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kind of late I know but I have been really busy in my own life. I appreciate that you all seem so dedicated to this story and as I have said before- I have every intention to finish this story. EVERY INTENTION! So fear not!**

**I have no Beta on this story so all mistakes are my own!**

**Hope you all enjoy it! Xoxo J. **

His eyes were hard as he looked down at me. I was stunned speechless for a moment, because let's be honest: What the hell was I doing out here? It was clear that Edward and Tanya, his wife no less. He is a grown man and if he wants to run out in the run out into the rain because him and his wife are feuding what business is that of mine? I felt stupid for being so impulsive. I was about to turn when his hands tightened around my arms. It was really raining now and so dark that it was hard to look up at him. It felt like I was drowning.

"I." I bit my lip. "I am sorry." I apologized. "I should, I shouldn't have come out here." I stated.

"Why did you come out here?" He asked.

"I don't know?" I lifted my arms and dropped them. "I guess I want to be your friend?" my voice came off shaky.

"You want to be my friend Bella?" I couldn't see his smirk but I could hear it in his voice.

"I want to be but…." I frowned. "I don't think I should but the friendly impulses are still there. I mean we were friends before…" I shut up and took a deep breath. "I honestly just wanted to see if you were okay?" I spoke.

"Never better." I sensed sarcasm. "How have you been?" I chuckled because I was not going to have that conversation in the rain, dark and alone.

"Peachy." I shivered. His must have noticed because his hands started rubbing up and down my arms in a feeble attempt to warm me with his friction, causing me to shiver more. I closed my eyes and frowned. Edward and I had been here before. A long time ago, but the memory was as memorable as if it had happened yesterday.

~tttc~

I was upset when Edward had asked my dad for permission to take me out on a date, I wasn't upset because Edward had clearly gone behind my back and asked him without my knowledge even though that was irritating enough but because my dad had flat out denied him. He even had the nerve to kick Edward out of the house and forbade him from ever stepping foot in the door again. I had been upstairs in my room finishing up an English paper when the yells erupted from my dad. I ran down the stairs almost falling on the way down, I got down just in time to see Edward fling the door open and walkout, based on his retreating form I could tell he was angry.

"What happened?" I turned to my dad who was seething.

"You are not going out with that boy, Bella." He hissed. My eyes narrowed at him. "He is no good for you."

"You don't know him." I argued.

"I know him well enough, kids got a rap sheet a mile long." He spat.

"He is not that person anymore." I told him. "And I'm going to be eighteen soon."

"Not till the end of the summer." He turned redder.

"Well my birthday can't come soon enough!" I cried.

"As long as you are seventeen and living under my roof you live under my rules, which consists of you keeping your distance from Edward Cullen. I won't have it Bella, I will not have my daughter involved in him!" I rolled my eyes.

"If you would just get to know him." I pleaded. "You will see that he is a good guy."

"I know what I see and all I see with that boy is a bad attitude and a dark road ahead of him."

"He is going to become a doctor." I stated. "How bad of a road can he be on?"

"humph!" Charlie frowned. "He is going to amount to nothing, he will get some girl knocked up and end up nowhere, living off his family."

"Dad…." I scolded.

"No Bella, You don't think that I haven't heard what people say. He uses girls and I will be damned if your one of them. It's a small town and people talk."

"Yeah people talk, and I'm talking right now and you are not hearing anything I'm saying!" I walked passed him and out the door. I could sense him following me but I kept going.

"Bella, Get in here, now!" I heard him say until I took off in a run.

I took off into the trees and kept running until I was sure he wasn't following me anymore. I walked and I walked until I got turned around and I had no idea where I was. I shivered from the cold, I had been so angry that I stormed off without a jacket and now with my adrenaline wearing off I was cold. I could hear a branch break in the distance so I took off towards the noise. I would rather have to face Charlie and his anger then sleep outside all night and get hypothermia. I sunk my shoulders in defeat. I followed the noise until I came across someone I wasn't expecting. Edwards green eyes met mine as a smirk played on my lips.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Looking for you." He said it like it should be obvious. "Your father called my parents, he expected you to be at my house." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I got lost." I bit my lip before changing the subject. "But what I meant to say was what were you doing at Charlie's?" I asked. "You should not have done that."

"I get that now." He chuckled without humor as he made his way closer to me.

"If you would have just waited until the end of the summer we could have told him then, now he has banned you from the house." I scolded him. "He will never let me go to your house when he knows you're in town." I groaned.

"Trust me I got that part." He was almost to me now. "But I don't want to hide it, I don't want you to feel like you're my dirty little secret." He admitted. The anger I had felt for him was slowly losing fuel. "I want everyone to know that you are mine." I smiled a little at his possessiveness. Truthfully I liked it because throughout the years I watched him bring girls in and out of his life without any sort of attachment on his part. I liked that he thought of me as his because let's be honest. I've belonged to him since I first laid eyes on him. He reached me and grabbed my hand. He frowned slightly as electric currents ran through me. I almost had to bite back a moan.

"You're freezing Bella." He let go of me and shrugged out of his leather jacket. I was about to protest but as soon as he threw the leather warmed by his body over my shoulders mine instantly welcomed it. I pushed my hands through the big sleeves as he zipped it up for me until it was all the way under my neck. The jacket was big, way to big for me. I pushed the sleeves up so my hands could come out as I wrapped my arms around myself. Edward began to rub his arms up and down my arms and over my back. I melted into his embrace as I rested my forehead to his chest, he only had on a dark blue sweater now, but if he was cold he didn't let it show. I felt his lips in my hair as I closed my eyes and let my other senses take over. Very gently he pulled my face to his and he brushed his warm lips, heating my cold one. I gasped in his mouth giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue into my awaiting mouth. His touch, even now through all the material that separated us left me feeling excited. His scent was beyond description. I inhaled him like he was the only source of oxygen. The taste coming off him was even better. I was quite sure that I could survive forever just off his kisses. Who needed food and water when I had him? My feelings for him had gone passed the point of wanting, I needed him now. I needed him! It scared me just how much but there was no stopping it. He was it for me, no one would change that. Not even Charlie.

~tttc~

Little did I know then how wrong I would be, because it wasn't Charlie that had changed that but Edward himself? If someone had told me then what I knew now I wouldn't have believed them. For most of my life Edward had been such a big part of what I wanted my future to be, perhaps some of me still wanted it deep down but those wants were now covered with deceit and lies, still my body reacted towards him as if I was the same girl all those years ago, lost in the woods. I guess time can't always change anything. My feelings for him ran just as deep as they ever did the only difference now was that I suppressed them. I couldn't act on them anymore because he was mine and it hurt to admit it but I wasn't his either. I was now with Christian.

_Christian! _

In the mist of all this I had completely forgotten about Christian. I took a step back from Edward who's eyes darkened. I could still see the desire clear as day on his face and I doubted that no amount of distance between us would ever change that. Not even time.

"We should get you inside." He spoke softly. "You will get sick out here." I nodded at him as I turned around and made my way out of the trees. I knew Edward was only a couple steps behind him because my body could still feel his radiation that shot out and consumed mine. It wasn't fair that he still had the power to make me want him. It wasn't fair that _she_ got to have him. It wasn't fair that I had to lose my friends for so long, but more importantly none of this was fair to Christian. He is the only reason I am able to put one foot in front of the other and walk away from the one person my body just can't let go of. But then again no one said life was fair.

~Tttc~

I woke with a pounding headache. The memories from the night before were still on my mind. I was just happy that when Edward and I got back to the house everything had died down. Alice was upstairs with Tanya, Rose was waiting up for me with my bag of dry clothes, Emmett and Jasper were cleaning up the mess that we had made. None of them asked or even let on anything about Edward and I, for which I was grateful. I went into the bathroom to change and by the time I came out everyone seemed to be where they needed to be. The boys had went upstairs and only the girls were downstairs. Alice and Tanya included. I didn't say anything to any of them as I found a spot next to Rose and Alice and closed my eyes. I could feel all of their eyes on me but I ignored them. At least until Tanya cleared her throat and shot up from her spot on the other side of Alice.

"I am sorry Alice but I have to say something." I groaned because I knew this next part would be directed at me.

"Bella I don't know you but I don't trust you." She stated. I slowly sat up and gawked at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at me. Alice sat up to as Rose propped herself up on her elbow staring at us. "I know you still have feelings for him."

"Tanya." Her name came out like acid on my tongue. "You don't know what you're talking about." I said simply. "I am not here to…." She cut me off.

"You are in love with my husband." She hissed.

"I haven't seen _your_ husband in years." It was the only truth I could say. "I don't know what is going on between you and Edward but it has nothing to do with me." I spat.

"It has everything to do with you." She countered. "You're the reason why he…" She stopped what she was saying.

"Look." I was annoyed now. "I am going to be honest, I don't know you Tanya, and I don't want to know you. I don't want to hear about your relationship with your husband. I don't want to listen to your accusations. I don't even want to have to look at you but seeing as we are both here for a wedding I really have no choice in that regard. "Truth be told I don't trust you either but does that matter to you?" I asked.

"Not in the least." She smiled.

"Exactly. I don't give a shit about you." Her smile faded as she frowned. "Or if you trust me."

"Girls." Alice jumped in. "Come on we are supposed to make this happy. I thought we were passed this." She groaned.

"Oh I am." I spat.

"Then why did you feel the need to comfort my husband." She screamed at the top of her lungs. My eyes widened at her.

"He is my friend." I was surprised by how low I was keeping my voice. "He was my friend long before he was anything else."

"You want him." I rolled my eyes at her. I mean come on lady? What are we in high school again?

"Shut up." Rose had clearly gone passed her breaking point. "Bella has done nothing wrong in all of this. If it would have been me all those years ago I would have hunted you down like a dog. A filthy no good, flee infested, rabbi infect mutt. I would have put you out of your misery." Rose's eyes were as cold and hard as sapphires, they practically glowed. "Leave her alone. Don't blame her for your failing marriage." I opened my mouth as I looked at Rose. She winked at me and then laid back down. Tanya followed suit. I couldn't hid the small smirk that played on my lips, though I would be sure to sleep with one eye open tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up with half my head shaved or my hand in a warm cup of water. One thing was certain and that was Tanya seemed a little unstable and I didn't put anything passed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lovely people I think you are going to like this chapter mainly because...Okay never mind I wont ruin it and spill the beans! **

**All mistakes are my own! **

**Can't wait to hear what you think **

**Thanks for all the Reviews/favorites/follows! xoxoxoJ**

I got ready with Alice and Rose in the bathroom downstairs, I curled my hair in outward spirals before bending over as I sprayed them and ran my fingers through, making my hair look wavy and slightly tasseled. I applied dark makeup around my eyes because I knew we would be going out tonight, I put on the green sweater and pulled at it until it fell over my leggings and shoulder just right. I then put on the pair of heels I brought, ankle boats that made me a half a foot taller. When I was finished I went and sat on the old beanbag in the corner and pulled out my phone. I had three text messages one from my mother and two from Christian and a voicemail. I read the texts first.

**Bella, I have been thinking about our chat. Phil is off work next week so how bout I come visit for a few days? –mom**

I rolled my eyes as I text her a short response.

**I would really like that mom.-Bella. **

I then read both from Christian.

**Remind me why my girlfriend is not in my bed right now? **

The second one read.

**Now I'm getting worried! Should I be?**

I sighed as I then listened to my voicemail.

'Hey babe, looks like I'm going to be able to come sooner than I thought! I will be leaving home on Wednesday after work. I had hoped to talk to you before then but I am going to be in a trial all day today and tomorrow. If I don't catch up with you tonight I will see you Wednesday evening.

Wednesday evening? But that's tomorrow! I frowned. Shit. I quickly called him but as he predicted it went right to his voicemail. I left him the name and number to the hotel we would be staying at just in case I wasn't back by then. Bachelorette party and all. When I hung up Tyler was staring down. I jumped as he chuckled.

"Is that Christian boy on the phone?" He asked. I nodded.

"Voicemail." I set my phone down by my feet. "He really is the hardest person to get a hold of." I admitted. He shrugged as he took a seat down beside me. "You look nice." I commented. He had on skinny jeans, a white dress shirt and vest, topped off with some designer shoes.

"So do you." He pulled his phone out and sent a quick text. I frowned at him when he moved the phone before I could fully see who it was too. A few minutes later and Rose who was dressed in a red silk shirt and black pencil skirt, as well as Alice who was in a skin tight white dress with a sash over one shoulder that read BRIDE and a white hate that carried with it a small veil that covered half of her face in thin material. She then threw me something. I caught it as I gawked at her.

"Really?" I demanded as I held up the zebra print sash that read MAID OF HONOR. "Kinda cheesy." I stated.

"If you think that is cheesy then read mine?" Tyler pulled out a folded up sash from his pocket.

SECURITY. I laughed.

"Nice." From behind the girls Tanya made her way over to us. She was in a pink dress, white high heels and a sash that read, like Rose's BRIDESMADE, her blond hair was pulled into a up do.

"Alice." She smiled. "The guys wanted me to let you know they are ready."

"Were did you go last night?" Alice asked. "I woke up in the middle of the night and you were not there?"

"Oh," She smiled as she waved her hand. "Edward came and got me. We kind of made up…" She pretended to be embarrassed. I snorted as Tyler helped me stand.

"Ohh." Alice frowned as she looked back at me for a moment.

Tyler put his hand on my waist and led me forward. When we got upstairs the guys were already outside. They were dressed in normal clothes as they loaded cases of beer into Emmett's Hummer.

"Hot Dame." Emmett whistled. "Laughed as he walked over to Rose forgetting about the beer. He pulled her to him and kissed her. He whispered something in her ear that caused her to laugh. Jasper gawked at Alice as he began to question her outfit.

"Your butt will show." He whined like a child. "Can't you wear something like Bella?" I smiled as I turned to Tyler.

"Bella is buying a dress when we get there." Alice stated proudly. I caught sight of Edward who had his long-sleeved shirt pushed up to his forearm, revealing his tattoos. I frowned a little as our eyes met momentarily. Tyler put his arm over my shoulder as he kissed the side of my head. We both then walked over to Alice's car. Rose Tyler and I sat in the back after everyone said their goodbyes. Alice drove and Tanya took the passenger's side. On the way Alice talked endlessly about her plans for the night. About half way there I couldn't take it anymore. I put my earphones on and relaxed for the rest of the ride.

Somewhere between listening to Adele's; Someone Like You and Katy Perry's; Part of Me I began to remember the night that Edward had accompanied me to my senior Prom.

~tttc~

I got dressed with Rose at the Cullen's downstairs. We all bought matching black dresses with different colored ribbons that we tied around our waist. Mine was Blue, Alice's pink and Roses was purple.

"I'm going to do it tonight." Rose smiled proudly.

"Do what?" Alice asked as she applied some more mascara.

"I'm going to have sex." Rose nodded.

"Rose." I scolded her. "It is prom, that is so cliché."

"So?" She shrugged. "Thanks to Alice's parents we are all staying in hotels tonight. I would rather do it on a bed on prom night then in a car or god forbid a dirty twin sized bed in his dorm room. Tonight is perfect."

"Is it wrong that we are talking about my brother?" Alice shivered in disgust.

"Well if you want to remain friends with us then you are just going to have to deal." Rose scolded her.

"Tell me again why I am allowing my two best friends to date my brothers?" She asked.

"Because we didn't actually ask permission?" I offered.

"Right." She sighed as if she just remembered.

"The car is here." Esme screamed. The three of us hurried to put on shoes we couldn't even walk in and then hurried up the stairs. The three boys were waiting for us. Their vests that they wore matched the color of our ribbons. Alice had made sure that we were color coordinated. I hurried over to Edward who welcomed me in a warm embrace. It had been over a month since I had seen him. Between him in college and my dad forbidding me around him we had hardly seen each other the past few months. I clung to him as I inhaled his sent. He pulled back so he could get a good look at me.

"Beautiful." He murmured as he brought his lips to my own. Almost instantly my body became alive. I moaned into his mouth before Esme cleared her throat. I took a step back instantly even though Edward gripped my arms. Esme gave us a disapproving look before she walked out the room. Edward chuckled as he pulled out a corsage. It was a white rose with a blue tip. It almost looked like the florist had dipped it in blue paint. I smiled as he put it around my wrist. I kissed him once more as he led me to the stretch limo outside. Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett were already inside. I climbed in being careful not to let my butt show. Edward followed in behind me. He pulled me into his lap as soon as the door was closed and the two of us continued where we had left off. His arm encircled me as his other hand went to my cheek. My lips sought his out almost immediately. I melted into his embrace as I wrapped my hands into his hair. His lips were soft yet urgent against mine. Slowly are kiss began to build. I could feel it all the way inside my core. I clung to him in a silent plea. How long had it been since I was able to truly feel him? Too long. We now had a whole month to make up for.

"God, at least wait till you get a room." I heard Jasper laugh. The hand that had been on my cheek disappeared for a moment before it reemerged on my exposed thigh. I couldn't be sure but I think Edward flipped them off because they all started laughing. The feel of his hand on my made me shiver in desire. I pulled away a fraction of an inch so that I could look at him. He slowly opened his eyes, which were hungry with desire. When we would kiss he would often give me such looks. I searched his eyes for a moment before I captured his lips with mine again. When we got to Port Angeles, where our prom would be taking place, inside the same hotel we would be spending the night Edward pulled me from the car. I fixed my hair as we made our way up the steps and into the hotel. I was shivering from the cold. My short dress and the cold didn't exactly go together. When we got in the hotel we could hear the music and followed it to a room full of dancing kids. I recognized everyone at ones. Mike was with Jessica. Angela and Ben were close by. Tyler and Lauren. All our friends were here. At the sight of me everyone came and greeted us. Edward soon led me to the dance floor as we danced to Destiney's Child. We laughed and mingled for most of the night. As soon as a slow song came on Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Halfway through the song he leaned in close and said.

"I love you." At first I thought I heard him wrong but then the words sunk in. I could feel hot tears spill over my eyes before I realized I was crying. I pulled him to me and smiled.

"I love you too." I told him because I did. I loved him from the minute I first laid eyes on him so it was so serial for him to have the same feelings for me now. I felt as if I was floating on clouds as I looked into his eyes.

"God, you are beautiful." He traced my face as he brought his lips to my own. Again, like before something awoke inside of me.

"Edward." I whispered after a moment. The desire I had been feeling felt so overwhelming that I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. "Can we?" I asked. His eyes widened as he looked down at me. Very slowly he nodded. He then put his arm around me as we headed out the door. We didn't stop until we got to the room I would be sharing with Rose and Alice. I checked the room to be sure we were alone then I put the chain on the door and Edward propped a chair under the handle. As soon as he turned I jumped him. I pushed him into the wall and pulled him to me.

His mouth was feverish against mine as I fumbled with his vest to open it, soon it hit the floor followed by his shirt. I looked at his body and moaned. God he was beautiful. Perfect chest and stomach with a small amount of hair that trailed down and disappeared under his pants. His arms were thick with muscles as held me strongly to him. He lifted me up so both my legs were on either side of his waist. I clung to him as he walked over to one of the two queen sized beds. Very gently he laid me down before crawling on top of me as I scooted to the top of the bed. His lips moved from my mouth down to my neck and across collarbone and back again to claim my lips. I ran my hands over his back as he leaned closer to me. I could feel his thing hard against my thigh. I gasped from the feeling. Edward released my lips and smiled knowingly at me. He then sat up and removed my shoes as he ran his hand from my ankles all the way up my legs to the hem of my dress leaving gooseflesh.

"Edward." I pleaded when he stopped. I needed something….. There. He slowly rolled my dress up exposing me little by little until my blue laced panties were visible. I shifted under him as he continued to look at me.

"So Beautiful." He whispered as he very gently traced the edge of my underwear. I moaned as he began to rub me through the thin material. I parted my legs to him as he settled in between my legs, never once stopping with his movements on my private area. He leaned forward and captured my lips, sticking his tongue in my mouth as I panted below him. He then moved my underwear aside as his fingers parted my folds. I gasped in his mouth from the bare on bare friction. I moaned as my hips reflexed against his tough. Deep inside I longed for him. His touch then disappeared as he lifted me to unzip my dress so that he could lift it over my head. Because I was wearing a strapless dress I didn't have on a bra, so I sprung freely so he could see. I laid back down as he began to fondle and kiss my boobs. I cried out as his tongue swirled over my fevered flesh causing my nipples to pebble underneath his touch. His hand then returned to my core as he continued with my boobs. He parted me once more as I moaned out loud. "Edward." I cried out and then he was there! At my entrance. Very slowly his finger opened me. I moaned as he sunk into me and very gently pulled out and then back in as he curled his finger inside of me. My hips were soon thrusting up to meet his touch as he began to kiss his way down my stomach. I watched as he pulled his finger out of me before bringing it to his mouth. He then did the something that shocked me. He licked my juices from his finger as he moaned. He then looked at me with my favorite half smile before he leaned down and his tongue began a vicious yet enticing assault on my clit, dipping his tongue deep within me before replacing it with his finger as he continued to lick and suck me. Something deep within me began to build as I leaned my head back trying desperately not to cry out, that was until he nibbled on my most sensitive area. The strongest sensation washed over every inch of my body as I came undone below him. I gripped his hair as I held his face to me as I lost control and screamed out his name. He then lifted himself off me as I panted. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I clung to him as I waited for my breathing to become normal. When I was sure I could speak, I looked up at him.

"Wow." Was all I was able to say as he laughed and kissed my head.

~tttc~

Someone nudged me. I opened my eyes and looked at Tyler. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him. I took off the ear plugs as I looked at him.

"I am sorry to interrupt your wet dream but we are here." I sat up in a haze as I took in my surroundings. Alice and Rose were both looking at me with a smug look, Tanya was throwing daggers at me with her eyes and Tyler looked slightly annoyed. I blushed as I followed Rose out of the car.


End file.
